A Mend to a Broken Clan
by Mizuki Amaya
Summary: [Warriors by Erin Hunter] WillowClan has been wiped out in battle, and Rainpelt is the only survivor. She comes across ThunderClan who is willing to take her in, but will she fit in? REVIEW PLEASE! COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

A Mend to a Broken Clan- Warriors by Erin Hunter

(This takes place back when Tigerclaw was still deputy, Bluestar yet the ThunderClan leader.)

Rainpelt let off a mournful cry. WillowClan had been lost. Her Clan-mates were sprawled out all around her, their pelts stained with battle and the bitter stench of death. She blinked the pain from her amber eyes as the breeze gently blew her silver pelt. It was almost as though it was pulling her away from the scene, but the she-cat would not leave her position. Her Clan had lost, and she was the only survivor.

Sure, she'd hidden in the branches of the Weeping Willow that was planted in the center of WillowClan camp, but how had the rogues that had attacked not found her? Morningstar had even been killed, all of his nine lives taken away. It was too late for her to find help…too late for her Clan.

Rainpelt stared down onto the leader's lifeless body and bent down to lick him between the ears. They'd had a special bond. That bond had been broken because of Krone: the reckless leader who had led the rogues to kill WillowClan. Rainpelt held back the tears as she gazed down at the medicine cat that she had one had a keen for. Now the old she-cat was lying there beside her herbs.

Rainpelt figured that Dewflower had been trying to treat the Clan's wounds. She bent down to look between the medicine cat's claws: the black fur of Krone. She lay down to share tongues with her friend for the very last time.

After a few moments of silence and the gentle licking of Rainpelt, she stood up and took one last look at the scene of the battle, then turned around, never to look back. She padded on, the moon rising behind her and casting unwelcome shadows amid her path. She sent a prayer to StarClan she would find shelter safely, and soon.

A scratching was heard within the ferns of her path. She crouched down in a hunting position, slowly making her way towards the source. The scent told her it was a mouse, and it did not detect her, for she scented no presence of fear. She leapt into blindness, only relying on her aiming of the scent to catch her dinner.

The mouse sprang away, but Rainpelt was too quick for it. She finished it off with a deathly bite. Carrying her fresh-kill to an old oak, she eyed the territory, a feeling of comfort washing over her thin body and making her fur prickle. She finished off her meal with a lick of her chops and burying the remains. The scents of strange cats filled the air around her. She took a step back and dashed into some bramble.

Rainpelt watched a patrol pass her by. The scents told her there were two toms. One was a large brown, the other a white. After the scent died away, she traveled on. She came to a hill and overlooked a camp. Her silhouette was placed right in the center of a half-moon. She knew on this night Dewflower would have traveled to Windrocks, where StarClan would speak with them. She heard meows of warning coming from the camp and adrenaline filled her veins. She turned around to run, but was caught by surprise.

"What are you doing in the ThunderClan camp?" The brown tom she'd seen earlier eyed her suspiciously. He was large, with unusually large claws as well. The white tom was at his side.

"I…uh…" She straitened her spine. "My name is Rainpelt, and I did not know this territory was occupied." She narrowed her eyes challengingly.

"Tigerclaw, perhaps we should bring her back to camp," Whitestorm meowed. Tigerclaw gave a nod and pushed Rainpelt forward. Whitestorm followed. None of the warriors dared break the silence that lingered until the reached camp. "I'll fetch Bluestar." The white tom disappeared beneath the Highrock, only to return seconds later with the ThunderClan leader.

Rainpelt bowed her head respectfully as Bluestar sniffed her pelt. The leader frowned and stood back, sitting down with her tail neatly wrapped around her paws. Rainpelt had drawn some attention and other Clan cats began to surround her in curiosity as to who she was. Some hisses escaped from the crowd, but she held her head high. Bluestar's tail twitched uncomfortably.

"Your scent does not breach any Clan we are familiar with. But yet, you have a Clan name. Is it perhaps you are a rogue that has been thrown of your Clan roots?" Bluestar watched her carefully as she opened her mouth to speak.

"My Clan was wiped out in battle. There is nothing left. I am the only one who still carries the blood of WillowClan," Rainpelt admitted sadly. "I come here with no harm. I am only traveling until I find a place to stay."

"I see. We will wait. If you can prove you are loyal in telling the truth, and you can prove you are fit to be in ThunderClan, you are welcome to join. Until then, I'm afraid you will stay as our prisoner…that is, if you wish to stay." The leader cocked her head slightly in question, and was satisfied at Rainpelt's nod. "Are you well enough to hunt?"

"I am. I will mourn for my Clan, but there comes a time when a warrior must be strong and handle what is in the present, and other than what happened in the past. There is a time for grieving, and there are also times where grieving should not take place."

"Wise words. Your den will be over there." Bluestar pointed with her nose to near the Great Sycamore. Rainpelt nodded and looked around at all of the eyes that stared at her with hostility. She knew it would take a while before this Clan could trust her. After all, she was a prisoner.

She took her place beneath the branches of her den as the cats began to clear. Her ears pricked forward as she strained to hear a conversation between a ginger and a solid gray tom. She could barely make out the words that they spoke.

"She looks almost identical to Spottedleaf," the ginger one said brightly, memories of the medicine cat flooding over him. _'Who's Spottedleaf?'_ Rainpelt questioned to herself, knowing she'd soon find out. The gray tom nodded.

"I never knew there were other Clans out there beside the four Clans of the forest. I knew there were other cats, but I didn't think they'd be connected to us and StarClan." Rainpelt's ears went flat. She realized that she wasn't confined the mossy bed, and decided to pad over to them.

"Well, good evening, my fellow warriors." She glanced from face-to-face, seeing the surprised expressions on them.

"Hello, Rainpelt," the ginger tom meowed. "I'm sorry to hear of your Clan."

"Well, all things happen for a reason." She shuffled her paws and decided to change the subject. "So what are your names?"

"I'm Graystripe, and this is Fireheart," Graystripe replied quickly. Rainpelt nodded.

"You are young warriors, as am I." She remembered her mentor in a flash. His scent filled her nostrils and she thought of the knowledge the great warrior had shared with her. "I hope that one day we will be great Clan-mates."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rainpelt woke at the sun beating warmth upon her fur. She yawned and got up to stretch her legs. Tomorrow night would be the Gathering. She had never heard of a Gathering before, and found it rather interesting to hear about. WillowClan had never had them, considering they were the only Clan in the area.

She knew she wouldn't be going tonight, but a flicker of hope burned in her heart. She hoped someday she would be able to attend. Someday she would be a warrior of ThunderClan. She padded over to the fresh-kill pile. It had been quite a few days since she'd entered the camp, and she'd met some new cats.

Yellowfang had treated her warmly, taking care of her wounds from her last battle. Rainpelt had taken to the medicine cat quite nicely. She'd been mostly spending her time with Fireheart, Graystripe, and Sandstorm, who she'd met the day after she'd gotten there.

Rainpelt picked up a fat mouse and carried it over to her den. It was Greenleaf and the prey was plentiful. She sat down and took a large bite of her breakfast, the taste filling her mouth, and it's scent filling her nostrils. She chewed and swallowed, looking up to see Graystripe and Fireheart walking toward her. She let off a purr of greeting.

"Hi, Rainpelt! We're going to the Gathering tonight!" Graystripe mewed cheerfully. Her ears pricked forward.

"Really? I've been wondering what those are like…I've never attended one before," she said sadly, and then looked up at Fireheart. "When do you leave?"

"At night when Bluestar calls the cats that are going together. This is only the fourth one we've been to. I'm not sure it's going to be too interesting tonight," he replied.

"I see." Rainpelt looked up over their shoulder. "Bluestar!" she purred.

"Rainpelt, I'd like to see you in my den please," the leader told her in a hushed tone. Rainpelt nodded and followed her beneath the Highrock. "Rainpelt, you've held your weight here for the time being. I just wanted to thank you for hunting for us and not just yourselves and helping with the elders. I've never seen a prisoner do that before. Is there a reason why you have?"

"My old Clan was all about working together and keeping up your care, even if you were a prisoner. If they take the time to feed you and give you shelter, you should always give them something in return," Rainpelt meowed. Bluestar gave a slight nod.

"It made me curious, I suppose. Yellowfang told me she would like to see you." Rainpelt nodded and bowed her head before leaving the leader's den. She padded over to Yellowfang.

"Bluestar said you wanted to see me?" Rainpelt sat down with her tail neatly wrapped around her paws.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could find me some more poppeyseeds. I seem to be running low." Yellowfang frowned in confusion. Rainpelt guessed she didn't know what had happened to them.

"Okay. I'll be back in a little bit," she replied.

"Thank you, Rainpelt. They grow out by the sandy hollow." Rainpelt blinked gratefully and set out to find the needed herbs. Just as Yellowfang had said, they were by the sandy hollow. She picked a few while watching Longtail train his apprentice. She closed her eyes to think. Swiftpaw, she recalled, was his name.

Rainpelt took the herbs back to camp and padded over to the medicine cat's den. She entered the dark and musty place, barely seeing Yellowfang while her eyes adjusted to the light. She dropped the poppeyseeds at her paws.

"Thank you, Rainpelt," Yellowfang rasped.

"Anything else you need?" Rainpelt tilted her head to the side, examining the wall of herbs.

"No, I think I'm good for right now. Thank you for your help, though. Cinderpaw's leg has been acting up. She needed some painkillers." The medicine cat gave a nod over to the apprentice, who Rainpelt could see lying in her moss bed. She dipped her head in respect to both of them before leaving the den.

The sunlight made her squint. It was sunhigh, and she could see the morning patrol was returning to camp. Tigerclaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile and brought a water vole back to where Bluestar was eating.

"We sensed ShadowClan across the border. There was no sign of them hunting, but for sure they've been in our territory," Tigerclaw growled.

"They can explain tonight at the Gathering," Bluestar said quietly, giving Tigerclaw a hint to keep his voice down. They'd attracted the attention of Rainpelt, Fireheart, Graystripe, Sandstorm, and Dustpelt. Rainpelt frowned and padded over to greet her friends.

"Back from hunting patrol?" she mewed, looking at the fresh-kill they had clamped in their jaws. "I see you were successful in your catch."

"Furhert almos gut bit bu in adder," Graystripe said through his kill.

"Excuse me?" Rainpelt frowned. Graystripe spat out the mouse.

"Fireheart almost got bit by an adder," he repeated. Rainpelt let out a _mrr-rrow_ of laughter. Her tail swung from side-to-side with amusement.

"You should watch out for those, you know," she warned Fireheart playfully. "Well, I'm going to go see Brindleface. I hear she had some new kits." She padded over to the nursery. "Hello, Frostfur," she purred.

"What do you want?" the queen asked coldly with ice in her blue eyes.

"I've come to see Brindleface's kits."

"No one outside of the ThunderClan is allowed to see them."

Rainpelt's ears went back. She hissed. "Back in the WillowClan, it was the mother's decision on who was allowed to see the kits."

"Well, WillowClan is dead. It no longer is a Clan, and when you're in our territory, I decide." Frostfur held her head high.

"I don't believe you," Rainpelt hissed. Frostfur gave a battle cry and leapt onto the prisoner. Rainpelt meowed in surprise and threw her off immediately, attaching herself to Frostfur's back. Her claw dug deep into her skin, making the white she-cat cry out and flip over. She stared into Rainpelt's cold amber eyes. She clawed at her target's eye, but Rainpelt held her head back, causing the queen to miss.

"What's going on here?" Bluestar's cry made Rainpelt jump off of Frostfur guiltily, but quickly. She held her stare at the leader.

"Rainpelt wanted to see the kits, and I told her to leave," Frostfur began. "Then she…"

"Why can't Rainpelt see the new kits? She hasn't shown any threat since she got here, Frostfur," Bluestar said sternly.

"Well, she can't be trusted. She just got here and-"

"I think that's up to Brindleface, don't you?" Rainpelt pricked her ears toward the leader. So the queen _had_ lied. They did let the mother decide.

"Yes, Bluestar." Frostfur bent her head in shame. Bluestar gave Rainpelt a stern look.

"I don't want any fighting here in the ThunderClan camp. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Bluestar." Bluestar gave Rainpelt a nod and she entered the nursery. She could hear the cries of squealing kits. Her eyes softened when she saw them kneading their mother's stomach. "They're beautiful," she meowed softly to Brindleface.

"Thank you, Rainpelt." The queen gave her a warm and welcoming look as the prisoner stared down at the kits.

"I probably shouldn't be here…I'm a prisoner, and…well…I'll see you later." She dipped her head and left the nursery. The sun was setting and ThunderClan was sharing their meal like usual. Rainpelt padded over to the fresh-kill pile and chose a chaffinch. She began to trot over to her den, but was called over by Fireheart. Her ears pricked of happiness as she sat down next to her friends with the warriors.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rainpelt blinked with sorrow as she watched her friends join the crowd of cats to go to the Gathering. She rested her head on her paws and watched Bluestar give the cry to move. The cats began to leave the camp, following their leader to Fourtrees. She shut her eyes, deciding to get some rest.

Fireheart padded to the left of Graystripe, and to the right of Sandstorm. They began to reach the top of the hill and overlooked the bottom, where the other Clans were swapping stories and the elders were speaking of the old days. Bluestar gave the cry and her Clan followed her to the bottom.

Graystripe ran over to Mistyfoot, so Fireheart sought out Morningflower. When spotted, the queen dipped her head warmly and walked over to greet him.

"Good day, Fireheart. How has the Clan been?"

"It's been fine, thank you." He decided he would let Bluestar tell the other Clans of Rainpelt if she wanted anything said. Morningflower nodded. "How is your kit?"

"He's growing fast. I can hardly keep track of him!" Fireheart saw a sparkle of humor in her eyes. She blinked her good-bye and went off to find someone new. He looked around and spotted Tigerclaw speaking with Leopardfur. Fireheart's fur bristled in alarm. He was about to step forward when the leaders leaped on the Highrock and called for silence.

Fireheart sat down, not keeping his eyes off of the leaders above him. Graystripe sat down beside him. "I wonder what ShadowClan will have to say about breaching the border," his friend whispered. Fireheart shrugged as Bluestar stepped forward quickly. She opened her mouth to speak, and he could tell she was going to pull a calm speech, then get to the bottom of her target.

"ThunderClan has attained two new warriors: Sandstorm and Dustpelt," she began as the crowd of cats cleared, leaving Sandstorm and Dustpelt out in the open. "We have also taken a prisoner. She does not have the scent of any forest Clan, but she is not a loner. It has been spoken by her that there are other Clans out there. Hers has been recently wiped out. My deputy and I are speaking of whether or not to take her into our Clan. She is hoping for the invitation, but I would like a word with my deputy of it first.

"We have also come to know that the scent of ShadowClan has been in our territory. Is there a reason you have breached the border, Nightstar?" She narrowed her eyes and looked at the ShadowClan leader.

"We were traveling to Highstones," he explained calmly.

"You do not need to cross our border to reach Highstones."

"That is my only answer."

"It is breaking the warrior code to cross the border into another Clan's territory," she growled.

"But it was to Highstones. All Clans have a free pass to Highstones."

"You did not need to cross our border," Bluestar yowled in defiance. Nightstar hissed and arched his back. Bluestar narrowed her eyes.

"Enough!" Yellowfang spoke up. "There is a cloud heading toward the moon. These Gatherings are to be held in peace." She watched as the leaders calmed themselves and the cloud began to drift the other way.

Crookedstar stepped up to the edge of the Highrock. "I will make one more request to ThunderClan for Sunningrocks. They should belong to RiverClan." He turned his icy gaze toward Bluestar. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head. With a growl he stepped back to let Tallstar speak. He had nothing else to say.

Tallstar spoke of how things were going in WindClan, and that new kits had been recently born. After he finished, the leaders jumped off of the Highrock and headed in the directions of their territories. Fireheart noticed all but RiverClan traveled in silence, and he dared not break the vow.

Rainpelt's head rose as she saw the warriors flood back into camp. She yawned and got up, shaking the moss from her pelt. She padded over to Fireheart and Graystripe as Bluestar and Tigerclaw began to speak in hushed tones.

"How did the Gathering go?" Rainpelt's ears twitched of curiosity.

"ShadowClan breached our border just because they felt like it. Maybe the legend is right that the cold wind blows over all of ShadowClans' hearts," Graystripe mewed coldly.

"We nearly had to leave early because StarClan was angry," Fireheart added. "RiverClan wants Sunningrocks again."

"Again?" Rainpelt's eyes widened, remembering the rocks near the river.

"They've asked for it before. No doubt we'll have to fight RiverClan soon." She nodded and turned to look at Bluestar, and then back at her friends.

"Well if we do have to fight, we'll be ready," she meowed with support.

"Rainpelt!" She turned to look at Bluestar. "May I speak to you please?" She nodded and followed Bluestar under the Highrock. "ThunderClan appreciate you helping us. You are a skilled warrior. You fought Frostfur well when she attacked you. I think ThunderClan could use your service."

Rainpelt's eyes widened. "Do you mean it, Bluestar?"

"I mean every word. Do you accept?"

"Of course!" Her tail twitched with excitement.

"You will sleep with the warriors tonight as an official member of ThunderClan. You are excused." Bluestar followed her out, and then jumped onto the Highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" she yowled. Cats began to emerge from their dens to sit beneath the Highrock to hear their leader's words.

"We can never replace Rainpelt's original Clan, but we can at least offer her a home. I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this warrior. She has proven herself worthy to you, and has followed your noble code. I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Rainpelt, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Rainpelt replied loud and clear, happiness filling her heart like a fire that would never die out.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, we welcome you as a full ThunderClan warrior." Rainpelt bent her head. Bluestar touched her muzzle to it, and Rainpelt licked her shoulder respectfully in return. "There will be no vow of silence, for you have already received your warrior name." She nodded. The cats began to return to their dens, and Rainpelt was happy to pad off to the warrior den to rest peacefully among her friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rainpelt woke at the smell of the warriors' den. Her heart filled with happiness as she stood up and stretched, the night's memories flooding back to her. She pushed her way out of the den for the first time as a ThunderClan warrior. The sunlight felt warm on her fur. She could feel the dew beneath her paws as she walked over to the fresh-kill pile.

Taking a water vole, Rainpelt noticed Tigerclaw coming toward her. "You are to come with Darkstripe and I on evening patrol." She nodded briefly and she thought she saw a sparkle of interest in the great deputy's eyes before he padded away. She took her meal to the warriors' eating-place and sat down. Not seeing Fireheart, Sandstorm, and Graystripe, she figured they must have gone on morning patrol or went hunting.

She took a bite and shut her eyes happily as the prey's sweet juices made her taste buds tingle. She chewed and swallowed, finishing off her meal within a few bites. She began to lick herself as she noticed the morning patrol coming through the ferns. Sure enough, her friends were with them. She meowed warmly with greeting to them.

"Well, hello, the newest ThunderClan warrior. How did it feel to sleep in the warriors' den for the first time?" Sandstorm asked.

"Great! I hated being alone in my old one. It's so cold when you sleep on your own," Rainpelt replied with a hint of loneliness in her voice. "Why didn't you guys wake me? I could have gone hunting."

"We wanted to let you sleep," Fireheart replied. "Graystripe and I slept for a long time when we became warriors."

"Yes, but I already was a warrior," she replied with a frown. The cats looked at each other with nothing else to say. Graystripe looked at her with admiring eyes that sparkled in the sunlight, and then bent down to share tongues with her. She purred and licked his ears. Fireheart and Sandstorm began to do the same beside them. This was her first time sharing tongues outside of WillowClan, and it almost felt like home. She could also feel a twinge of betrayal in the pit of her stomach.

"I had better go hunting," she told Graystripe. "Would you like to accompany me?" The gray tom got up.

"Sure. I've been meaning to check out Sunningrocks to see if RiverClan has breached the border. Do you mind if we hunt over there?"

"Not at all." She meowed her good-byes to Fireheart and Sandstorm before slipping out behind the nursery, Graystripe at her heels. She inhaled the sweet scents of greenleaf as she trotted out near the Owl Tree. She could hear the rustle of prey in the tall grass, and she bent down into a prowling crouch. She pounced into the brush and finished her kill with a sharp bite.

"Nice one." Graystripe mewed.

"Thank you." She buried it to pick it up later, then padded on. Almost to Sunningrocks, she looked back. Graystripe was running up to her with a flower clamped in his jaws. He dropped it in front of her, making her fur bristle with embarrassment. "Graystripe…"

"It's to welcome our newest warrior."

"But you've already done that!" She let off a _mrr-rrow_ of laughter and brushed her cheek on his muzzle before bending down to retrieve it. She tasted the sweet taste of the nectar in the stem. They padded onto Sunningrocks and she watched Graystripe open his mouth to smell.

"RiverClan!" he spat. "And they've been hunting!" He pointed to the bones that lay out in the open. "They _wanted_ us to know they've been hunting here!" Rainpelt dropped the flower and hissed. "We have to tell Bluestar!"

"Let's go back the way we came. Not that our territory isn't more important, but I want to pick up that mouse." Graystripe nodded in understanding. They took off running at full speed. Rainpelt stopped briefly to dig up her kill, then followed at Graystripe's heels.

"Bluestar!" Graystripe yelled, panting from running such a distance. Rainpelt brought the mouse the fresh-kill pile so she could speak if addressed. Bluestar emerged from her den. "RiverClan has been hunting at Sunningrocks. They left the remains of their kill everywhere," he panted. The leader's eyes flashed in anger.

"Are you sure it was RiverClan?"

"Positive. There are scent markings of their warriors everywhere."

"Evening patrol will cross the border at Steppingstones and give their patrol some wounds that they won't soon forget," she addressed. Tigerclaw nodded and looked at his patrol. He gave Rainpelt a look of trust and it nearly made her purr, but she couldn't purr at the thought of the situation. She was going into battle!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rainpelt padded over to Tigerclaw, her heart beating so hard she thought it would break through. The last battle she'd been in had killed her entire Clan. Now she was expected to go right back into battle again to fight for a new Clan. Tigerclaw gave her a nod of greeting.

"You'll do fine. I have faith in you," he whispered in her ear, making it twitch. "I saw the way you handled Frostfur. RiverClan won't even expect us. They don't know that we know what they've been up to." Darkstripe walked up to them and Tigerclaw padded out of camp. Rainpelt followed at his heels, his scent filling her nostrils. The wind would blow their scent away from the RiverClan camp. StarClan was working with them today.

Reaching Sunningrocks, Tigerclaw leaped onto the first steppingstone, the river flowing swiftly beneath them. Rainpelt followed; looking down at the river, then up again, holding her head high as a strong warrior. She jumped safely to the other side after the deputy and inhaled the unfamiliar stench of RiverClan. She ducked, realizing the scent wasn't stale, but fresh, and getting stronger.

"Get ready," Tigerclaw whispered, and then leaped to the other side of the river ferns. She heard a startled cry from the RiverClan cat, and Tigerclaw gave a caterwaul. Her and Darkstripe jumped in behind him and tackled the others. Darkstripe had a RiverClan apprentice. Rainpelt was dealing with Leopardfur. The deputy lunged at her, but Rainpelt jumped out of the way.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"Taking back what rightfully belongs to ThunderClan!" Rainpelt arched her back, ready to attack. Leopardfur acted first. She knocked Rainpelt backwards. Rainpelt could feel the air knocked out of her. She almost got up, but Leopardfur jumped onto her. She raked her claws onto her soft belly. Rainpelt howled in pain and threw her off, Leopardfur flying into the ferns. She dashed out, knocking her over again. She bit her shoulder, and then yowled in surprise. Tigerclaw took her strait off of her, biting her in the neck. The deputy raced off.

Rainpelt gave him a grateful nod before leaping onto the other warrior that Tigerclaw had abandoned. She shredded his ear, making him scream in pain. He pushed her off, but she landed softly on her paws and leaped again. Tigerclaw and Darkstripe were watching her from their position beside the rushing river. She bit him in the shoulder sharply and he yowled. She let him go and he scrambled into the ferns, heading for camp.

"We'd better leave," Tigerclaw growled. "They might bring more." Rainpelt and Darkstripe nodded and followed him back across Steppingstones and back into ThunderClan camp. Bluestar greeting them when they entered.

"How did it go?" she questioned, eyeing the warriors.

"Quite well, but Leopardfur was with them. We should be prepared for war," Tigerclaw reported.

"Thank you. Rainpelt, it looks as though you were the one to battle Leopardfur. Go and see Yellowfang about those wounds."

Rainpelt nodded and trotted off to the medicine cat's den. She poked her head in. It appeared Yellowfang was mixing herbs. "Yellowfang?" The gray she-cat turned.

"I didn't hear you enter, Rainpelt. What can I help you with?" she rasped.

"I need some cobwebs for my wounds. Leopardfur put up quite a fight," Rainpelt replied as Yellowfang grabbed some cobwebs.

"Do you need any poppeyseeds?"

"No, thank you. I want to be well awake if RiverClan is to attack tonight." Yellowfang nodded as she pressed the cobwebs against her shoulder wound. Rainpelt flinched at the pain, but was happy it was over quickly. "Thank you, Yellowfang. Is there anything you require if RiverClan is to attack?"

"I'm a little low on burdock root, but I don't think I'll need that for treating battle wounds unless it's for rats," Yellowfang meowed. Rainpelt bowed her head, and then left the den. The first star of Silverpelt had appeared in the sky. The moon was just beginning to rise as she picked up a sparrow from the fresh-kill pile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rainpelt yawned. It had been a day since the attack for RiverClan patrol. Her wounds were healing nicely, and she was surprised that RiverClan hadn't attacked yet. Graystripe had been taking excessive care of her, even though she didn't need it.

She padded over to the fresh-kill pile and took a mouse. Then she walked over and set it in front of Graystripe's nose. He awoke with a start and yawned.

"Holy StarClan, your mouth is huge!" Her eyes were as big as pebbles as she stared at him in wonder. Graystripe meowed of laughter.

"Gee, Rainpelt, I thank you greatly." He bowed his head, and then took a large bite of mouse. "Thank you for breakfast."

"Eh, it wasn't me. I just plucked it from the fresh-kill pile. I figured a freak like you could use something in your stomach…or something to store for the winter in that mouth!" Her eyes got large again and she pretended to examine around his jaw.

"Oh, shut up!" Rainpelt laughed.

"You know, Graystripe, I want to thank you." She looked up at his surprised face.

"For what?"

"For being the best friend I needed at a time like this."

"You're…uh…welcome." Graystripe's heart sank. Did this she-cat not have the same feelings for him as he did she? Rainpelt knelt and pressed her pelt against his flank. He purred and licked her between the ears. The warriors' den was empty besides them, so he decided to go ahead and share tongues. She purred and licked his back.

Fireheart poked his head in. "Rainpelt, you're wanted for dawn patrol tomorrow."

"Who else is attending, Fireheart?" She stopped licking Graystripe.

"Well, Tigerclaw, you, and I." He smiled brightly. She nodded and got up. Graystripe's ears went back. _'Thanks, Fireheart, for ruining the moment,'_ he though to himself, getting up right behind her. She padded out of the den.

"Rainpelt! I was looking for you. I'm wondering if you'd like to go on a hunting patrol?" Tigerclaw loomed in front of her. She gave a brief nod.

"Why me? Is everyone trying to make me feel wanted and used so I don't have time to think about the tragedy that took place before I joined ThunderClan?" She frowned, trying to think. She then glanced over at Frostfur, who was giving her an icy stare.

"Maybe it's just because you're a good warrior…and you're different," Tigerclaw meowed. She shrugged and followed him through the gorse tunnel. The sun was rising into a clear sky, promising another warm day to come. Tigerclaw was padding slowly and quietly near the owl tree. He stooped to a crouch, waited for the right moment, and took off running after a rabbit. Rainpelt watched him chase it around the tree before pouncing on it.

He finished it off and buried it in a mound of bracken. "Finally…a rabbit! It's been a while since the elders have had one of those." He stared back at her, both their amber eyes locking in a gaze. Rainpelt looked away shyly. He shrugged it off and began to run up a hill. "Come on!" She frowned and took after him. Surely this was not like Tigerclaw. He was acting so different. She reached the top and overlooked twolegplace. With a hiss she stepped back.

"I hate twolegs too, Rainpelt. There isn't a cat in the forest who doesn't." She looked up at him and nodded. "But look beyond twolegplace. Look back there." He nudged his muzzle to a field with a river running through it. Her ears pricked forward.

"It _is_ lovely." She shut her eyes, savoring the moment in her mind. The sunrise was hitting the water perfectly.

"That's one place that would be perfect for a loner," he meowed dreamily. Her ears went back. Was Tigerclaw giving her the hint to leave the Clan?

"Er…yeah."

"I'd love to have the Clan over there, actually," he grumbled more seriously. Her ears went back to normal. He hadn't been hinting that he wanted _her_ to leave…he wanted to live there!

She nodded.

"It _would_ be wonderful." He pressed his fur against her flank. Her eyes widened. "Uh, Tigerclaw?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?" He stepped away. She looked at him, seeing a slight look of disappointment flash across his face. She sighed and pressed her body against his. He licked her between the ears, making her head droop a little. What was he doing? Surely this was nothing like Tigerclaw? When they first met she had the impression he was a tough warrior who didn't have happiness unless he'd won a battle.

Rainpelt laid down, followed by Tigerclaw. He began to lick her pelt and she returned the gesture. He stopped licking her for a second.

"Rainpelt, are you happy here?" She stopped licking as well and looked up into his eyes.

"Yes, in fact, I am. I miss my old Clan mates much, though." Her eyes filled with sadness and she broke the gaze between them.

"What was WillowClan like?" His eyes were still locked on her. She was silent for a moment.

"Well…it was a little like ThunderClan, only we worked harder there. The elder's den was always clear of dirt, because that was the apprentices' daily job. There was always fresh-kill in the pile because many warriors would go out at once. Our apprentices were trained well in case we _were_ attacked for some odd reason. Our warriors were strong, and if they were weak and weren't showing their training, they'd have to return to their apprenticeship.

We fought each other every day for practice to keep our skills sharp. It was very peaceful. We got along with all the Clans of cats and rogues around us, until…" she trailed off. He pressed his muzzle against her for comfort. She purred, but her heart filled with sadness. She was almost a mother in WillowClan. Morningstar and her were falling in love, and no doubt soon she would have joined the queens in pregnancy if it weren't for Krone.

"I hear ShadowClan has received a few new warriors," he meowed. She was grateful for the change of subject.

"Really? Have the apprentices fulfilled their training well?" She looked at him with humor in her eyes. She was asking as though he would know everything that happened in ShadowClan, because that was what it sounded like.

"Actually, some rogues have asked permission to join, and Nightstar accepted," he explained. Her fur bristled.

"Do you know where they came from?" she mewed with caution.

"No, I just know ShadowClan received them as full warriors. I saw one at the Gathering. He was quite large." His ear with the 'V' in it twitched in curiosity and how much the she-cat knew. "Leopardfur told me," he explained.

"I see…" She looked at the ground. "Well, we're here on hunting patrol. We'd better hunt." She got up and began to walk off, her head clouded with questions. The scent of prey filled her nostrils. She crouched low and pounced on a robin. Padding back to Tigerclaw, she held her head high with her kill in her jaws proudly.

"Alright…nice catch," he meowed gloomily but playfully. "Come on. Let's pick up that rabbit and go back to camp," he then ordered, traveling back to where he buried the rabbit. He picked it up through the bracken, flinching as it pricked his nose. She followed him in silence, due to the robin in her mouth.

Back at camp, they dropped their prey in the fresh-kill pile and padded in their separate directions. Tigerclaw went to speak with Darkstripe and Longtail, while Rainpelt traveled over to Graystripe and Fireheart.

"Where's Sandstorm?" Her ears pricked forward as she got near them.

"Out on evening patrol," Fireheart meowed in response.

"Am I that late?" Her eyes widened with surprise as she sat down.

"You were gone with Tigerclaw for an awful long time. What were you guys doing, anyway?" Graystripe's tail twitched.

"Hunting," she replied. The two toms watched as her head bobbed while she licked her chest. Fireheart crouched and pounced on her. "Hey!" She threw him off playfully, her claws sheathed. He jumped on her again, followed by Graystripe. Rainpelt mewed playfully, swiping him behind the ear. He knocked her over while Fireheart knocked him off. She let off a

_mrr-rrow_ of laughter before knocking Fireheart off his paws.

She then licked her paw as though nothing happened. Fireheart struggled to his feet and sat down. Graystripe shoved him over again and took off running. Rainpelt stopped grooming herself to watch the chase between her two friends. She shook her head and headed off to see Yellowfang.

Yellowfang was looking at Cinderpaw's leg when Rainpelt walked in. "Hello, Yellowfang. Cinderpaw." She dipped her head to the two cats. Yellowfang nodded in greeting.

"Hi, Rainpelt. Yellowfang's told me a lot about you," Cinderpelt mewed. "This is the first time I've actually seen you. You really do look like Spottedleaf…from what I remember." Rainpelt shut her eyes happily. She had recently heard good things about the old medicine cat from Fireheart. She sounded as though she was really great…and really great looking. She figured it must be a huge compliment to be told she looked like her.

"I've heard some great things about you too, Cinderpaw. Fireheart has told me a lot about you. You sound like you're full of spirit and ambition." Her eyes softened as she looked at the gray cat. Cinderpaw looked at the ground.

"I _was_."

"What do you mean you _were_?"

"I'm useless now. I'm just a burden to the Clan and another mouth to feed. My leg just gets in the way of my doing things."

"That's not true!" Yellowfang yowled in response. "You're a great help to me, and a wonderful company. You're not completely useless." Rainpelt saw humor in the medicine cat's eyes. "Now I want you to stop saying that!"

Rainpelt blinked. "Well, I should be going. Nice to meet you, Cinderpaw." The cat nodded before Rainpelt left. She padded over to the fresh-kill pile and took the rabbit. She sighed at the forgetfulness of Tigerclaw and trotted over to the elders' den. She poked her nose in.

"Rainpelt," Patchpelt meowed in greeting. "Come in." She stepped in further and dropped the rabbit for the elders to share. "Thank you." Patchpelt dipped his head. "One of these days you should tell us the story of the RiverClan battle." She nodded and left, going back to the fresh-kill pile to grab a mouse for herself.

Taking a bit, she looked up at Silverpelt. She could see the shadows of Sandstorm, Fireheart, and Graystripe sleeping in their moss beds. She was quick to finish her meal and padded into the den, laying down herself. She looked out of the den at the empty camp. Her eyes slowly closed and she drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rainpelt's eyes flickered open. She yowled in surprise. "Graystripe!" The gray tom was standing directly in front of her, eyes wide with humor, and his nose just a paw step away. She pawed at him with her claws sheathed. He jumped back in surprise and meowed with laughter.

"It's about time you woke up. Dawn patrol's going to leave any second."

"What!" She sprang to her feet and ran out of the warriors' den, panting to catch her breath.

"Rainpelt…there you are." Tigerclaw gave a flick of his tail. Fireheart and Rainpelt followed him through the gorse tunnel and out of camp. Rainpelt looked up, her eyes following a yellow butterfly with spots on the top of each of its wings.

"Ah!" She froze as the butterfly settled upon her nose, flapping its wings slowly. Fireheart stopped to look back and purred. The eyes of the wings made Rainpelt look as though she had eyes as big as large pebbles. She snorted as the powder from its wings drifted into her nose. They watched it fly away, its silhouette drifting closer to the rising sun.

"Hey! We're on morning patrol; not butterfly patrol! Let's get going!" Tigerclaw roared. Fireheart jumped and followed him silently, Rainpelt following him just a rabbit hop away. She kept her eyes to the ground as they padded on, Tigerclaw stopping to sniff the air every once in a while.

A familiar scent filled Rainpelt's nose as they passed Fourtress. She looked around. Not seeing anything, she looked at her allies. They seemed to have picked up the strange scent as well. Her ear twitched in annoyance that she could not put her paw on where it was coming from. Tigerclaw continued on and they followed in curious silence as they neared Sunningrocks.

Rainpelt stared across the river to RiverClan territory. Her paws tingled at the prick of curiosity. _What was the RiverClan territory like?_ She blinked the thought away as they continued on toward camp. Her stomach growled of hunger. She knew she could hunt and eat it on patrol, but she decided against it. Tigerclaw seemed to want to get back to camp, so she had no choice but to follow. She could eat when they reached camp.

When they returned through the gorse tunnel, Rainpelt headed strait for the fresh-kill pile. Tigerclaw headed off to report to Bluestar, and Fireheart dashed over to Sandstorm. Rainpelt ate in utter silence. She'd only spoken a few words that morning and they were senseless words that she didn't even need to speak. Licking her chops after she finished her meal, she walked silently over to Yellowfang's den.

She poked her head in, looking around at the dark and musty den. "Yellowfang?" she meowed.

"Yes, Rainpelt?" The medicine cat appeared from the dim light of where Cinderpaw still lay.

"How's Cinderpaw?" Rainpelt's eyes glanced up to the moss bed.

"She's sleeping right now," she rasped. Rainpelt nodded and walked slowly up to Cinderpaw. The she-cat immediately awoke, panting in pain.

"Cinderpaw? Are you alright?" The apprentice winced in pain. She began to lick her leg.

"Yellowfang! My leg!" She yowled in pain.

"What's going on?" Rainpelt questioned as Yellowfang made her way to Cinderpaw quickly with poppeyseeds.

"A storm's coming," Cinderpaw mewed before taking a few poppeyseeds. Rainpelt's ears pricked forward.

"Rain isn't so bad," she confided.

"Not rain," she panted before quickly falling back asleep from the seeds. Yellowfang sighed and walked back to her herbs.

"Yellowfang? What does she mean?" Rainpelt padded after her.

"It means a storm is coming. You should be back outside," the medicine cat replied. Rainpelt nodded and left the den. Cinderpaw had been right; the sky was turning a dark gray. She shook it off and left camp to hunt.

A caterwaul rang through the still air. Everything had fallen still and silent. Bluestar was yowling for the Clan to return to their dens. The leader ducked in response to hail falling from the sky. She dashed for her den, as did the other cats to theirs. Hail continued to bounce against the ground, denting the dirt.

"Yellowfang? Where's Rainpelt?" Cinderpaw was limping down to the hollow of the medicine cat's den. Yellowfang looked up from her moss bed.

"I'm sure she's safe in her den, Cinderpaw," she responded. Cinderpaw wouldn't listen. She rain out, limping into the falling hail. Everything fell silent and still once more. She ran as fast as she could through the gorse tunnel. "Cinderpaw!" Yellowfang yowled. Her eyes widened and she dashed to find Bluestar.

Cinderpaw raced on, sniffing the air for her new friend. "Rainpelt!" she yowled. She caterwauled in surprise as a twister plunged its way to the ground. It was in RiverClan territory and making it's way to ThunderClan territory! She wouldn't give up meowing to Rainpelt. The she-cat had to be out here somewhere.

Rainpelt dashed into camp, dropping her kill. "Twister!" she yowled to the Clan, ears back in fear. Yellowfang was running up to her.

"Rainpelt! Have you seen Cinderpaw?" Rainpelt shook her head.

"Where is she?" Her ears pricked forward as the she-cat's face filled with fear.

"She went looking for you!"

"What?" she hissed. "We have to find her!"

"No, Rainpelt! It's too late!" Bluestar yowled from the entrance of her den. Rainpelt shook her head, disagreeing, and then ran off through the rain and hail outside of camp.

"Cinderpaw!" The blasting wind blew her fur in all different directions as her eyes darted back and forth in search of the gray figure. She took off running again, her eyes turning a gray as the twister reflected off of them. She was heading strait for it, but she kept running. She could feel herself being pulled its way and lifting off the ground.

In reaction, she unsheathed her claws and kept running. "Uh!" She tripped and looked behind her, spitting out dirt from her mouth. "Cinderpaw!" The she-cat was lying helpless on the ground, in shock of the roaring winds and the approaching storm. Rainpelt sunk her teeth into her scruff, dragging her as fast as possible toward camp.

The twister roared forward, drawing close to the two cats. She struggled with the weight she was clinging to. Surely she couldn't outrun one of these things! She stared up in fear, freezing in place. It was only about 25 rabbit hops away from them! She continued to drag Cinderpaw toward camp. When she reached the gorse tunnel, relief flooded over her, but her job was not finished yet. The closest den that they could occupy was the warriors' den.

Rainpelt once again felt herself beginning to lift, even with her claws unsheathed. The twister was getting so close she could taste its dust. The brambles that made the warriors' den blasted away. Where were the warriors? She looked around frantically, and then made her way toward Bluestar's den. With one leap, her and Cinderpaw dropped safely in their leader's den. Cinderpaw began to cough.

Rainpelt was panting for breath as she looked around at all of the glowing eyes that stared at her. The whole Clan was in here! She began to wheeze and back up in fear, seeing the twister roar near the entrance. She began to drag Cinderpaw toward the wall when she felt a lick on her head.

"That'll do. She'll be fine where she is." She turned around to look in the grateful eyes of Yellowfang. She nodded and backed against the wall near Tigerclaw. He looked down at her with admiring eyes.

"Well done, Rainpelt," he meowed. She blinked her thanks before huddling down to the floor as the storm passed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The coughing never seemed to stop. Rainpelt was still lying in Bluestar's den, as the rest of the Clan was as well. Tigerclaw was the first to bound up to the entrance to see if it had passed. He meowed a call to pass it was safe. Cats began to flood out of the den to look at their camp. Only did Yellowfang's den, the elders' den, and the nursery still stand.

Rainpelt made her way out behind them, still coughing the dust from her lungs. She needed water. It had rained after the disaster took place. She padded over to one of the puddles that were near the dip for fresh-kill. She bent down to lap up the sweet water. While drinking, she looked up. The pile was completely gone; all that work for nothing. She straitened up and yowled a mournful cry of loss.

Her fur prickled down her spine, making her hackles rise. Memories flooded back to her. The last time she'd heard her cry was after the battle. She shook herself and looked slowly around. The world around her was a complete disaster. Branches from the Great Sycamore lay near the nursery. Kits mewled as they were carried back to their rightful shelter.

Nothing was left where the warriors' den once stood, making her stomach churn in sadness. The apprentices meowed mournfully, a cry soon spreading throughout the camp.

"Enough!" Tigerclaw yowled. "We must rebuild. Repairs are greatly needed, and we need to work as a Clan to make our camp the way it once was."

"Thank you, Tigerclaw," Bluestar mewed. "Rainpelt, ThunderClan honors you for your bravery. Cinderpaw would not be alive right now if it weren't for your last-minute thinking. You put your life on the line to save her. StarClan watched over you both out there. You made it back just in time. Thank you for your brave service." Rainpelt dipped her head in response.

"That's the way I was brought up, Bluestar."

"You were brought up well. I was surprised when you dashed out of camp like that," Bluestar admitted. "I didn't expect you to disobey me, yet I didn't know your boundaries either." She gave a respectful nod, "You are excused."

Rainpelt dashed off to find Graystripe, but was stopped short by Tigerclaw. "Just because you saved someone's life, it doesn't mean you don't have to help out with rebuilding the camp." Her ears went back in shame.

"Sorry, Tigerclaw." She dipped her head before running off to help the other warriors. She was pleased to find her friends were among them. She meowed her greeting before picking up a stick and adding it to the pile to go the warriors' den. She was just about to grab another when Tigerclaw brushed against her once more.

"We need some fresh-kill. Will you come with me?" His 'V'-nicked ear twitched as he waited for her answer. She gave a short nod. He blinked his gratitude and let her lead out of camp. Once they were alone, he spoke. "I was really impressed by your bravery. No other cat would have done that."

"It was no big deal," she mewed quietly in response. She wasn't used to so much attention. Back in her old Clan, any one of the warriors would have done such a deed. Her eyes filled with sorrow as she thought of the descended Clan. Nearing Fourtrees, she could smell that familiar scent again. "Tigerclaw, where are we hunting in the first place?"

"How about Tallpines?" She nodded.

"That sounds fine." She was silent. "For being after a storm, it's so beautiful, even with all of the damage. This is a good time to hunt. Prey will just be coming out to see if the storm has passed and to repair the damage it has made." Tigerclaw nodded.

"You're right." He gave her an affectionate look.

"What?" Humor flashed across her eyes like lightning. He shook his head, his expression returning to normal. She looked away. Now she knew this wasn't the way Tigerclaw normally acted. Why was he trying to get out alone with her so often? The sound of prey pulled her from her thoughts. Before she could take action, Tigerclaw had already killed it.

"That was fast," she admitted, her tail twitching with amusement. The birds were chirping loudly once more, telling the entire forest the storm was passed completely. He came out of the long grass with two mice in his mouth. Her eyes widened. "How did you catch two?"

"They were fooling around," he explained. She nodded and took one of the mice to carry back. They headed back to camp in silence as usual. There was never really a lot to say. She was too shy as it came to dawn on her why Tigerclaw treated her this way. They dropped the kill on the pile that was just beginning to grow. Longtail and Darkstripe returned with their second catch. Rainpelt purred. The camp was beginning to look a little more like home.

"I'm going to help out," Tigerclaw mewed before padding off. With a loud meow, Rainpelt called Graystripe over. Her paws stilled tingled from wanting to hunt. She hadn't gotten a catch yet, and she wasn't giving up until she did. He came over willingly.

"Want to go on hunting patrol with me? ThunderClan sure could use the fresh-kill."

"That's true. Sure, I'll come," he purred in response. She padded out of camp again, smelling for prey. She headed for Snakerocks. Graystripe, however, began to head the other way. Her ears went back and she followed him reluctantly.

"Why are we going this way? I figured we could try at Snakerocks," she protested.

"Adders will be out like crazy right now." She could tell he was hiding something. No doubt they could avoid the adders. They reached Fourtrees.

"But these aren't our hunting grounds."

"I know. We'll hunt at Tallpines." He went behind the Highrock. "Tomorrow night is the Gathering. No doubt Bluestar will let you go," he meowed through a muffle. Her ears pricked forward as he returned to her with a stone. The sunlight shone through it, making it glow bright amber. He dropped it at her paws. She stared at it with wonder, the stone lighting up her own eyes.

"Graystripe…where did you find this?" She looked up at him. He couldn't help notice it not only made her eyes glow, but it made her fur shine.

"Around here at the last Gathering. I had to hide it in case someone else found it. This stone reminded me of you." He looked strait in her eyes. She didn't look away.

"How?" she meowed curiously.

"Your eyes." He licked her on her forehead. She let off a purr of affection. She picked it up and held it in her mouth. "You look like you have brown fireflies in there." She gave a hiss of laughter. He led the way to Tallpines. With an idea, she set the stone somewhere where she couldn't lose it and pounced on him.

Graystripe yowled in surprise and threw her off with his back legs. She landed softly on her paws and pounced again. This time they tumbled into the clearing of Fourtrees again, batting at each other. They ended up in a heap, meowing with humor. Rainpelt had him pinned on the ground. He rolled her over so it was just the opposite.

"Get off of me, you oaf!" Humor clouded her eyes. He got off and licked his flank. She began to lick a paw, but stopped suddenly. "Graystripe, do you smell that?" Her ears pricked forward. He opened his mouth and nodded. She began to prowl toward the trees. The familiar scent grew stronger. She pounced blindly, flying through the air to the other side.

Graystripe could hear a hiss, and then Rainpelt growl. It was silent for a moment before he heard yowls of battle. He dashed to the other end to see a golden tom fighting with Rainpelt, and another cat sitting neatly on the side, her fur matted and rough from the weather. Rainpelt leaped to the side, tail in the air with warning to the golden warrior.

Graystripe leapt into battle with the she-cat. She meowed in complete surprise and threw him off like Rainpelt had. His body slammed against the Highrock. He could feel the air knocked out of him, but he wouldn't stop at that. He would let no one attack Rainpelt. He would die for her. Leaping onto the she-cat again, he was prepared this time. When she tried to throw him off, he gripped to her pelt. Rainpelt had shown him this move and he realized it came in handy. Instead he rolled on his back, pelt still attached to his claw, and flipped her over his head.

Turning around he saw the she-cat had been ready for that warrior's move. '_Who are these cats?_' he questioned himself. The golden tom had Rainpelt pinned on the ground. The she-warrior, however, was smarter than she appeared. She used one of Fireheart's moves and fell limp. The tom yowled in victory. Slowly and silently, her back claws reached up and scratched him in the soft belly. He cried out and scratched her above the eye.

She threw him off, sending him against the ground with a thud. Fire burned in her eyes as she glared at the enemy warrior. She froze, realizing where the familiar scent was directing to her from. She saw past the matted and worn fur of her attacker.

"Sunfur!" Her heart filled with joy. The tom jumped at the name.

"How on earth did you come up with my name?" he hissed.

"It's me! Your old apprentice, Rainpelt!" She felt as though she were soaring. Two of her fellow Clan mates had survived!

"R-Rainpelt?" His eyes widened. "You look different!"

"I'm a ThunderClan warrior now. I thought you'd died!" Her glance shifted to the she-cat. She studied her hard before pouncing on her. The she-cat had looked surprised before, but now she was backing up in disbelief.

"We though _you'd_ died!" she meowed.

"Dewflower! You have no idea how much I've missed you!" She began to lick her old best friend's face. Graystripe's tail swung back and forth with excitement. He was actually getting to meet some of her Clan mates. "Oh, forgive me. This is Graystripe. He's one of my best friends," she mewed. The two cats gave their greeting.

"You guys are awfully strong compared to the way you look. Come with us. Perhaps we could give you a place to rest," Graystripe offered. The two WillowClan warriors looked at each other before following the gray warriors. Rainpelt stopped to retrieve her stone before following her old Clan mates and Graystripe back to camp. Other than the twister, this day had been the best day of her life.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rainpelt woke at the shifting of Dewflower at her side. She purred, happy Bluestar had let them stay. She stood up and stretched, looking down at her new Clan mates. Sunfur's paw was twitching and she figured he was dreaming about hunting again. She sighed and shook her head, poking at him lightly with her paw.

Sunfur grumbled and opened his eyes. "'Morning, Rainpaw."

"It's Rain_pelt_, you pathetic dope! Now get up."

"I know its Rainpelt. Relax, I was just teasing." He got up and swatted her ear. She opened her mouth in a silent hiss. Sunfur leapt onto Dewflower, making the old medicine cat jump a rabbit hop in the air. Rainpelt meowed with laughter. Graystripe mumbled and got up.

"Wha? Why are you guys awake so early? The sun's not even up yet!" He shook himself.

"All the better! I love the night!" Rainpelt dashed out of the den just to see the moon sinking below the horizon. "Dawn patrol will be coming out soon," she mewed to him as he trotted up to her side. He nodded and brushed his pelt against her flank. She copied him, only with more force. Graystripe fell into the dirt. His face messed up.

"It smells like crowfood down here!" He took her scruff in his jaws and yanked her down with him. She gave a startled cry before grunting when she hit the ground.

"It does not, you liar!"

"What doesn't?" Sunfur pounced on them, making them screech.

"Graystripe seems to think it smells like crowfood here on the ground," Rainpelt replied while giving Graystripe a look. Sunfur opened his mouth to sniff.

"I don't smell anything…"

"See?" Rainpelt stuck her nose in his face.

"I know, I know! I was kidding!" She swatted him on the head.

"You are such a kittypet."

"Am not!" He pounced on her and she meowed of laughter. She then threw him off, sending him with a fake yowl to run into the warriors' den. She shook the dust from her fur before padding over to Dewflower. The old medicine cat's tail was twitching with disturbance.

"What's wrong?" Rainpelt's eyes narrowed with worry.

"I offered to help…Yellowfang…I think, with the herbs, and nearly got my ear clawed off," she replied, looking at the ground and shuffling her paws.

"Don't forget: Bluestar hasn't announced your arrival yet to the Clan. She might have thought you were rogue." Dewflower nodded in approval.

"I suppose…" The she-cat still had uncertainty in her eyes.

"Look; Bluestar's heading for the Highrock right now." Rainpelt was right; Bluestar was bounding up the Highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" she yowled as cats began to come out of their dens, looking at the new cats suspiciously. Tigerclaw took his place by Bluestar; looking down on the warriors he'd shared a den with last night. "As some of you have noticed, there have been two new cats in camp lately," the leader began. Yowls rose from the crowd.

"They're rogues! We should have nothing to do with them!" Frostfur yelled. Rainpelt's fur began to bristle. Something pricked at her, telling her that Frostfur would always be hostile to them because they came from Rainpelt's Clan. She blinked and pushed the thought away.

"These cats are from WillowClan, Rainpelt's descended Clan that fought for their lives against rogues." She gave a look to Frostfur, who looked away from her leader's gaze. "If they are like Rainpelt, I believe they could also have a place in our Clan. We need what we can get for warriors."

"They're just more mouths to feed!" an apprentice meowed loudly. Rainpelt could see Dewflower and Sunfur's ears go back in response to the hostility.

"If they were raised in WillowClan, no doubt they are excellent warriors. Most of you have heard what Rainpelt grew up with. She's loyal to us. I do not doubt the loyalty of her own Clan mates as much as I don't doubt your loyalty." Cold glares began to shift to the two loners that had their pelts up against Rainpelt's flank.

"We don't even know for sure if Rainpelt is loyal!" Frostfur yelled again. Rainpelt let off a slow hiss in response.

"That I do know!" Tigerclaw growled. "I saw her fight. She wasn't fighting just to fight; she was fighting for ThunderClan. I could see it in her eyes; she's proud to be in this Clan." Rainpelt gave a grateful nod to the deputy.

"I do believe they could find home in our Clan. I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these warriors. They have proven themselves worthy to you, and has followed your noble code. I commend them to you as ThunderClan warriors in their turn. Dewflower and Sunfur, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Rainpelt could see Frostfur murmuring to another queen. She pricked her ears to listen.

"They have _not_ proven themselves worthy!"

"Yes they have," Rainpelt hissed quietly. "They fought for WillowClan. They are already warriors. They don't need to show they're worthy to be them anymore."

"I do," Dewflowed mewed.

"I do," Sunfur echoed after her.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, we welcome you as full ThunderClan warriors." The new warriors dipped their heads. Bluestar touched her muzzle to Sunfur's first, and then Dewflower. They both licked her shoulder in respect. The Clan was silent as they stalked back to their dens.

"Sunfur! Dewflower! Oh, I'm so happy you've once again become my Clan mates!" Rainpelt pounced on them, but could see the sorrow in their eyes. Perhaps they questioned their own loyalty to ThunderClan?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rainpelt yawned and circled her moss bed. It had been a long and tiring day, and she was happy to curl up in the warriors' den with all of her Clan mates; new and old. She purred, looking around at Dewflower, Sunfur, Fireheart, Sandstorm, Tigerclaw, and Graystripe. Thinking of the day's events, she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

A caterwaul awoke Rainpelt with a start. She dashed out to see fighting cats that filled the camp. Her eyes widened. So this is when RiverClan had decided to attack. She hurled herself upon a RiverClan she-cat and scratched her eye. She cried out and scampered off. A yowl of pain came from near the nursery.

'_Frostfur!'_ She leaped into the tangle of cats and looked around frantically. She finally spotted Frostfur. She was battling with a tom warrior…and losing. She jumped onto his back and raked his pelt so bad pieces of fur were hanging off. He yowled and dashed through the gorse tunnel in search of safety.

"I can take care of my own battles," Frostfur hissed before leaping back into battle. Rainpelt stared at her for another second before leaping onto another warrior. She was about to bite the tom's neck when pain shot throughout her leg. She turned around.

"You…" Leopardfur hissed "…you will pay." Rainpelt's eyes widened as the deputy shoved her onto the ground. She grunted as the wind was knocked from her lungs from impact. The she-cat raised her claw for a blow when she thought she heard Morningstar's voice, _'Surely you haven't come this far to be killed, now have you?'_ Rainpelt used her skills and slipped out from under Leopardfur's grasp. The deputy looked surprised, but as she turned around to face Rainpelt again, she was knocked against the Great Sycamore with a blow from the ThunderClan warrior.

Rainpelt dashed after her, her eyes wide and burning with excitement of battle. She leaped onto her enemy and slashed at her soft belly furiously. She would fight for her life, and if she were lucky, get away with only her leg wound. Leopardfur attempter to throw her off, but Rainpelt had her back claws dug through the deputy's pelt and into the ground. She dug deeper and the she-cat yowled in pain. She leaned forward to whisper something to the RiverClan cat.

"Hopefully that will teach you a lesson you'll never forget: _never_ mess with a WillowClan cat." She released Leopardfur and watched as she scampered off. She moved her gaze to Dewflower. She was fighting with a muddy-gray warrior and doing quite well for her condition. Sunfur was fighting another tom half a size smaller than him. Rainpelt turned to find a warrior that could use a challenging opponent. Before she could pounce, she felt a heavy weight on her shoulders.

"I heard from Leopardfur you were trouble. She must have been kidding!" It was Crookedstar, the RiverClan leader.

"Don't underestimate me," she hissed in response and whipped around to throw him off. He held a strong grip so she flipped over onto her back so she was on top of him. He scratched her ear, but she paid no response. She was not going to loose to the leader. If she wanted respect, she would have to prove herself to the other Clans, as well as her own.

She raked her claws into his soft belly and on the inside of his legs. He yowled and reached for her but she leaped in the air as he swiped, and just as he was about to leap up, she pinned him again. He hissed and scratched at the wound she'd already been given by Leopardfur. She gave a caterwaul and did the same thing she did to the deputy: only she dug her claws right through his shoulders!

Crookedstar dashed into the brambles as she released. If the blood that were below her belonged to him, he would surely loose another life. RiverClan cleared out of the camp, following their leader. Rainpelt held her ground as Yellowfang came around with herbs.

"Yellowfang, can I help you? Please…" Dewflower's eyes filled with sorrow from losing her place as medicine cat. The gray she-cat paused before slowly nodding. She ran into her den and came out with cobwebs. Dewflower tended to the wounds of those who'd let her. Rainpelt meowed warmly when she got to her.

She pressed the cobwebs into her wounds. "You fought well," Rainpelt mewed. Dewflower looked up at her with respect, showing that she felt the same way about her. She moved onto Frostfur, who hissed challengingly. "Leave her alone, Frostfur! She's just trying to help!"

"As well as you. I know what you're doing. You're proving yourself, and then you'll leave without warning with your little friends," she spat.

"That's not true!" Rainpelt yowled. "I could say the same for you. I could say the same for any cat. Don't say something unless you know for sure! Now we just got done with battle, and I don't want to have to fight anymore. I can, but I don't want to." She narrowed her eyes at the frosty queen, who looked away in response. Rainpelt nodded victory and padded over to Sunfur. "How are you doing?"

"Well, you?" He looked up at her. She could tell he was not "well". He had a large wound in his shoulder that soaked his pelt.

"I'm fine, but I'm not so sure you are."

"Oh, this? Nah, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt." He licked his shoulder.

"That would be because it's numb with pain, Sunfur," she said in a motherly tone before calling over Yellowfang. The she-cat got new cobwebs and tended to the wound immediately.

"He'll be alright. I'll tend to it," Yellowfang said, giving the hint that she would like to care for the warrior alone. Rainpelt nodded before padding off to find Bluestar. The leader had been in her den. She looked up as Rainpelt entered.

"I hope you don't mind my entering. It kind of slipped my mind to ask for entrance." Her tail went between her legs in guilt. Bluestar tilted her head before opening her mouth to speak.

"You were the one that drove Crookedstar from camp. Well done. I believe you may very well go to the Gathering tonight. I also believe you are ready for your first apprentice." Rainpelt's ears perked up.

"I've had one before," she responded quickly.

"I'm sure you have, but I'm sure you know what I meant." She nodded. "Rainpelt…have you ever kitted?"

"No." She shook her head. "Why?"

"Just wondering…"

"I was WillowClan deputy." Bluestar looked up in surprise.

"I never knew that. It must have been even harder to lose your Clan in that condition." Silence calmed the den as Rainpelt nodded slowly. "Do you remember when Brindleface kitted?" Her leader's gaze met hers before she nodded. "You will have Stormkit for your apprentice." She nodded.

"Thank you, Bluestar." The leader nodded.

"You are excused." Rainpelt ran out of her den and ran up to Graystripe. She didn't dare tackle him after battle.

"Graystripe, are you going to the Gathering?" Her eyes were shining.

"No," he responded shortly.

"I am! My first Gathering ever…" she trailed off. "I'm also going to be a mentor!" The sun was now high into the sky.

"Awesome." He was curling up in his moss bed. He yawned largely. Rainpelt was silent for a moment.

"Graystripe, is something wrong?"

"No. I'm just really tired," he grunted. She nodded and licked the top of his head before curling up in her own bed. She shut her eyes. Graystripe watched her for a moment. A feeling of sadness swept over him. She was getting an apprentice before he was. He'd been longing for one, and if he could just gather the courage to ask Bluestar, perhaps they could train together. He watched her stomach rise and drop of sleep before drifting off himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"But we need more warriors. RiverClan now has a huge grudge against us. Please, Bluestar. I haven't had an apprentice yet, and I've been a warrior for many moons," Graystripe meowed to his leader in the darkness of her den. Bluestar was silent for a moment.

"I suppose. I can do the ceremony now, actually. Your apprentice will be Icekit." She padded out of her den and up to the Highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Cats began to emerge at their leader's call before she'd even finished.

"Brindleface's kits are now six moons old. It is time for them to become apprentices. "Darkkit, Stormkit, and Icekit, do you promise to follow the warrior code and do what your mentors ask you?" Bluestar stared at them.

"I do," they meowed in unison.

"I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, give these kits their mentors. Darkpaw, your mentor will be Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw, you are an excellent deputy, and I hope you will teach your apprentice well. Stormpaw, your mentor will be Rainpelt. Rainpelt, you are a skilled warrior. Your mentor was Sunfur. I would like you to pass on your warrior knowledge to Stormpaw. Icekit, your mentor will be Graystripe. Graystripe, your mentor was Lionheart. I would like you to pass on the knowledge he has given you to your apprentice."

The new apprentices touched noses with their mentors. Graystripe and Rainpelt exchanged glances of pride. Tigerclaw glanced over at Rainpelt, grumbling to himself about Graystripe. Cats began to chant the new names, and then returned to their dens.

"Well, it's still early. Would you like to begin training today?" Rainpelt looked down at Stormpaw. His eyes widened.

"Can we?"

"Of course." Her eyes softened as she remembered being an apprentice. Her eyes shifted to Sunfur, whose eyes shone of pride. He was staring right back at her. She felt herself become a little hot of embarrassment, so she looked back down at Stormpaw. "Let's go then. I'll show you the border of ThunderClan territory."

"Rainpelt, do you mind if Icepaw and I tag along?" Graystripe padded up to her. Tigerclaw stopped in his tracks from heading over and turned around, his apprentice following him out of camp. Her ear twitched.

"Sure. That might pass the time away. I'm sure Stormpaw would also like the company of his best friend." Stormpaw nodded, looking at Icepaw. "Let's go then." She led the way through the gorse tunnel and out into the lush field. Stormpaw's eyes shot everywhere, taking in the excitement of apprenticeship. Rainpelt squinted happily, as well as Graystripe.

"This is Tallpines," he meowed when they reached it. "Beyond here is twolegplace." Icepaw hissed.

"Filthy twolegs and kittypets!" she spat.

"Shhh," he cooed. "We want to be silent in case of any prey." His apprentice nodded, followed by Stormpaw. They padded on, mentors stopping here and there to tell them where they were. The apprentices savored the moment, storing it in their minds for later use.

When they got back to camp, Rainpelt had a mouse in her jaws. She placed it upon the fresh-kill pile, eyes joyful. She was just about to pad to see Bluestar when Frostfur gave her a sneer.

"Pretty happy, huh?" Her icy glare sent shivers down her spine. "Don't forget that you still have hostility because of your little friends."

"What is your problem? Just because you attacked me and I won, it doesn't mean we're enemies, alright?" Rainpelt hissed.

"Not everything can be bright sunshine and rainbows," the queen growled in response. Rainpelt shook her head and padded off. She neared Bluestar, ears pricked forward to make sure the leader wasn't busy.

"Mind going on hunting patrol with me again?" She stopped dead in her tracks and looked over at Tigerclaw. His eyes were hopeful.

"Don't you have to set up patrols or something?" she kidded.

"Already done. It doesn't take that long."

"Oh, fine. Can you give me a moment?" He nodded. She looked back at Bluestar. She was now busy speaking with Whitestorm. Rainpelt's ears went back. "You know what? Let's just go now." They padded through the gorse tunnel, Frostfur now resting in her den. Rainpelt inhaled the moist scent of rain that was just about to fall.

"Looks like we've got a storm coming," Tigerclaw grumbled from behind.

"Yeah." She began to think about the kits and questioned herself why she didn't have any. "Tigerclaw, don't you ever wonder what it would be like to have kits of your own?" She looked back at him. The question had caught him by surprise.

"Erm…I suppose. A lot of times I'm a bit too busy." His heart grew warm. Perhaps he still had a chance with her. Hopefully he could break her from her friendship with Fireheart and Graystripe. Even if he didn't, she was still Rainpelt. She was different than them.

"I understand. I was once deputy as well," she mewed quietly.

"You? Really?" His eyes grew large.

"Yes, me! What, you don't think I could be?" She looked back again and gave him a look.

"I never said that!" He mr-rowed a laugh.

"Well, what _did_ you say?" Her ear twitched and she stopped walking.

"It…just caught me by surprise, that's all." He looked at the ground sheepishly. She pressed her pelt against his flank. His fur bristled with excitement. She purred and lay down.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Graystripe looked over at the resting Rainpelt. Something was different about her. She'd ignored him all day. Tonight was the Gathering, so he had no chance to talk to her before it if she were sleeping. He wasn't going, but of course Tigerclaw was. She'd been talking to him a lot today, but yet she was awfully shy around him.

Rainpelt stirred, turning over. Her eyes flickered open. "What are you staring at, you big lummox?" Humor filled her eyes, and he could see the real Rainpelt now. She yawned, got up, and stretched her back. "Time to go to the Gathering…my first one! This is so exciting!" She dashed out of the den to meet up with Dewflower and Sunfur. "You guys are going too?"

"Bluestar said we were a big help in battle. What is this Gathering anyway?" Sunfur's tail twitched as he looked at all of the warriors attending.

"It's when all of the Clans around us meet at Fourtrees for a meeting to be held in peace…this is my first one too…but I've heard a lot about it," she meowed. Dewflower was silent until Bluestar gave a yowl and ran forward. Graystripe watched with sadness as she left.

"So how long is this Gathering?" Dewflower meowed, staring straight forward.

"I don't know…I've never been to one, remember?" Rainpelt kept her eyes locked on to the front of the crowd of cats.

"Oh, yeah." Sunfur's eyes shut with humor. She shook her head and picked up her pace. They stopped at the top of the hill. She strained to see below, eyeing all of the Clans speaking with another. Bluestar gave the cry and they flooded down to the Gathering below. Rainpelt was separated from her friends as they mixed in with the other Clans.

"You must be the new cat everyone's talking about." She turned around to face a mud-brown she-cat. "I'm Misthaze of WindClan. It's nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"Rainpelt," she mewed. "It's nice to meet you as well."

"So this is your first Gathering, huh? Where did you come from?"

"I used to be deputy of WillowClan, but now they're deceased. I've met up with two of my friends from my old Clan. They're around here somewhere…" Rainpelt looked around frantically, having no sight of her friends. "Oh well." Misthaze was just about to speak when the leaders leaped to the Highrock.

"Welcome!" Bluestar meowed. "It's good to see all of you again." Tallstar stepped up to the front. Once again he spoke about a few new warriors and apprentices. A queen had kits, and they were alive and healthy. Bluestar walked back up to the front once more when he'd finished.

"We have received three new warriors. They have been a blessing to our Clan. Rainpelt, Sunfur, and Dewflower were all from WillowClan, and have made their way into ThunderClan as official warriors." The crowd began to clear, leaving the three new warriors out in the open. Rainpelt smelled a familiar scent. She looked around and froze when she realized where it was coming from. Narrowing her eyes, she locked glares with Krone. That must have been the new warrior ShadowClan had received.

"We have also been attacked by RiverClan recently. Is there a reason why?" Bluestar's gaze traveled to Crookedstar. He hissed.

"Your Clan attacked our patrol!"

"_Yours_ were hunting in _our_ territory!" The she-leader narrowed her eyes in warning. Dewflower's ears went back. The leaders settled down. Crookedstar seemed content. He began to speak of what's been going on in his own Clan, leaving out the attack on ThunderClan. The leader of ShadowClan also spoke, giving news of the new warriors. Rainpelt glared at them all. She could recognize them from the battle of WillowClan.

The Clans began to go their separate ways as ThunderClan stayed silent the whole way back to camp.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When they'd reached camp, Rainpelt dashed back to Graystripe. She prodded him with her nose, waking him up. "Wha? Rainpelt, you're back. How was the Gathering?"

"Interesting. There is a lot of tension between the Clans right now," she meowed back with honesty. "It makes me wonder if the camp is truly safe. All I want to do right now is sleep for a moon." She opened her jaws wide in a yawn. "Fireheart's lucky; he's still asleep, as well as Sandstorm." She turned to see Sunfur walk in. Her ears pricked forward. "Where is Dewflower?"

"In the medicine cat's den," he replied, flopping down in his moss bed. Her ears flicked happily, now knowing her friend had been accepted as a medicine cat. She rested her head on her paws and fell asleep.

Rainpelt looked around. She was standing right in a place on the ground where a star of Silverpelt was shining it's light. All the rest was darkness. She could see another cat standing at the edge of the light, and she strained to see it better. She recognized Morningstar of WillowClan. "Morningstar!" She stepped toward him.

At first, the old leader stared her down, but as she neared closer, he began to back away, until the shadows swallowed him whole. Rainpelt leaped in after him, swiping her claw. She landed softly on her pads, blind in the darkness. Her breathing became shallow as she listened for any movement. She cried out in surprise as she was given a blow in the back. She whipped around, but neither heard, nor smelled nothing.

Her breathing came in short gasps of fear. She could feel the presence of someone, figuring it was Morningstar. A blow came behind her ear and she cried out in pain. She turned around again, and could see the light from Silverpelt. Tigerclaw sat in the middle, staring at her with wide amber eyes. She blinked slowly, making sure she was right, but in the middle, she felt a cat hit her, knocking the air out of her and blacking her out.

Rainpelt awoke with a start, breathing hard. Graystripe was staring at her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…j-just a bad dream I guess," she stuttered, quickly leaving the den before he could ask any more questions. She shook the moss clear of her pelt and stretched her legs. She felt a gaze and turned around. Tigerclaw's amber eyes now made her feel uneasy, remembering the dream. He was sitting in the same position in her dream as he was now.

"Rainpelt," he meowed, dipping his head in greeting. She bowed her head in respect, still shaking from her dream. She ran off to Dewflower. Finally reaching the medicine cat, she mewed in her ear.

"Morningstar is alive!"

"What!" Dewflower whipped around in surprise. "I could have sworn he was dead!"

"I had a dream, Dewflower. I just know it." Rainpelt's eyes filled with uneasiness.

"It'll be okay. Sometimes dreams are just…dreams, Rainpelt. Some don't mean anything."

"NO," she meowed sternly. "I know what this one meant. I'm certain. I can't be wrong." She knew who Morningstar would be after if she _was_ correct. "I'm going to go hunting with Stormpaw." She padded out, just barely catching Stormpaw coming out of the apprentices' den. "Stormpaw, we're going hunting; come on." The apprentice seemed surprised at first to receive orders so quickly, but he followed his mentor out of camp.

"Rainpelt, where are we hunting today?"

"Snakerocks. The Clan could use some vole. Now you know that to catch a vole you must be very quick, right? And you must watch out for adders." Stormpaw nodded.

"I know that. I've heard the elders' stories of cats being bit by adders."

"Good. I'm glad they tell the stories of the past. It often comes in handy in the future," she meowed, giving him a hint. She looked over her shoulder, back at him. He was looking around at all of the birds flying overhead like he'd never been out of camp before. "What are you up to? You look like this is the last day you'll ever see."

"Huh? Oh…just a bit drowsy today. Being outside tends to cheer me up," he answered. When they'd reached Snakerocks, Stormpaw had immediately spotted a vole. He crouched down low, ready to pounce. He leaped into the air.

"Stormpaw!" But Rainpelt had been too late. The adder had bitten her apprentice in the leg, and he now was a motionless heap of fur on the ground.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Rainpelt paced outside the medicine cat's den, eyes low to the ground. She was only hopeful that Yellowfang, Cinderpaw, and Dewflower could save her apprentice. Finally, Dewflower stepped out of the den. Rainpelt's ears pricked forward. Dewflower shook her head. Rainpelt's ears lay flat.

"We can't be too sure. He's still unconscious." Her ears came back up again. There was still hope! She could feel it inside of her, burning like a small flame. A meowed echoed from the den. Rainpelt dashed in, recognizing the voice.

"Rainstar?" Stormpaw looked up. Rainpelt was taken by surprise.

"Rainstar?" she asked with question. "I'm Rainpelt, Stormpaw." The apprentice was silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

"I could have sworn StarClan told me Rain_star_," he insisted.

"StarClan? You visited StarClan?" Dewflower meowed.

"I've been given a dream," he quietly mewed back. "They told me Rainstar would lead her Clan to safety." Rainpelt's eyes widened with disbelief. Did this mean WillowClan was yet alive?

"Rest, Stormpaw. Just rest please," she cooed, licking his head gently like a queen would her kits. His eyes slowly closed, as he fell into a dreamless sleep. "Lead my Clan to safety?"

"Perhaps it was just a dream…like yours the other day," Dewflower suggested.

"No, this is indeed from StarClan," Yellowfang rasped. "A regular dream wouldn't send a message like that without it being from our warrior ancestors." Rainpelt's tail drooped. She wasn't sure if she was entirely ready to lead a whole Clan! She'd been deputy, with which was fine, but to be fully in charge was entirely a different path.

"How do we know it's not a trick?" Rainpelt asked.

"They addressed you as Rainstar. That wouldn't be a trick…" the medicine cat trailed off. Rainpelt shook her fur, fluffing it up as a shiver rippled it. She padded out of the den. A breeze ruffled her fur even more as she padded over to the entrance of the camp. She exited through the gorse tunnel, running along. She needed to gather her thoughts.

After a while, she found herself at Fourtrees, staring up at the tall branches. She heard murmuring and crouched low to the ground. She smelled a WindClan patrol and began to sneak over to the Highrock to hide herself. What would WindClan do if they found her here?

"So that's how we lost," a female voice meowed calmly. Rainpelt could smell the WindClan deputy with her. He padded around the Highrock, discovering the ThunderClan warrior. He yowled in alarm. "What is it?" The female warrior followed him, looking down with shocking blue eyes. Her muscles rippled beneath her midnight black pelt as she slowly moved toward the ThunderClan warrior.

Rainpelt shut her eyes as memories flooded back to her. Surely this wasn't the same she-cat from WillowClan? She felt uneasy. Had her whole Clan suddenly woken from the grave?

"Rainpelt?" The cat's soft voice made her reopen her eyes. It was who she thought it was.

"Yes." She sat up straight. "Mistclaw."

"I can't believe you're alive!" Mistclaw wrinkled her nose. "And you reek of ThunderClan." Rainpelt arched her back.

"That would be my Clan now, as well as your brother's."

"Sunfur? He's alive too?" Her ears perked forward in surprise, with a mix of happiness.

"Yes, and he's quite well. You'd know that if you weren't complaining about our Clan." Rainpelt's eyes grew cold and unwelcoming.

"Well, I'm sorry if I didn't know!"

"I understand you don't go to the Gatherings?"

"No. Tallstar doesn't think I'm ready."

"It won't be long, I'm sure. Sunfur would be happy to see you. I can hear him whimpering at night in his dreams, no doubt dreaming of you."

"Yeah, that sounds like my brother…"

"I'd better go before I'm missed back at camp. Nice to see you, Mistclaw." The WindClan warrior nodded in response before following her companion back to her territory. Rainpelt made her way back to ThunderClan camp slowly, still thinking about her Clan that seemed to be yet alive.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"I'm telling you, Sunfur, she's alive!" Rainpelt meowed with certainty. "I spoke to her with my own voice, saw her with my own eyes, and heard her voice with my own ears. You've got to believe me!" The golden warrior shook his head.

"But it just doesn't seem possible. She died in battle; I was sure of it!"

"Just as sure as she was that you died?"

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming? Like, you traveled out of camp and happened to fall asleep?"

"Sunfur, would I have fallen asleep and have her scent on me? She's in WindClan, I'm telling you, now stop protesting and just face the truth: your sister is alive!" He was silent, taking it all in. He wasn't quite positive she was correct, but at least the possible sighting made his heart fill with joy.

"I wonder if she'll be going to the next Gathering?"

"Who knows but WindClan? If she is, you'd better hope you're going too. I've got to go hunting." Rainpelt padded out of the warriors' den into the crisp night. She didn't care if it was night, and she most likely shouldn't be hunting, but some preys were nocturnal, and she knew she could help the Clan by catching some.

"Where are you going on this cool evening?" She turned around.

"Graystripe!"

"Graystripe isn't a place, Rainpelt. Have you forgotten that's my name?" The gray tom's tail swished with humor. She gave him a look.

"I'm sorry to have made such a mistake, your honor. I will gladly watch my words next time…that is, if there is a next time." She narrowed her eyes challengingly. "I challenge you, your honor, to night-time hunting. Shall we say whoever catches the most prey and brings it back here wins?" Graystripe thought for a moment.

"Oh, I very well couldn't win a challenge to a skilled WillowClan warrior," he teased, noting the hiss that escaped from her mouth.

"Do you accept, or not?" Her tone was serious. He straitened his back.

"Very well, Rainpelt, but keep in mind you won't be winning."

"We'll see about that!" She dashed out of camp, holding down her panting as her paws thudded on the soft ground. She slowed her pace to a prowl, eyes open wide to see in the darkness. It was a new moon, and she could only reflect the light from Silverpelt onto the world below.

The scent of prey filled her nostrils. She was certain it was field mouse, and she dropped to a low crouch, staying as silent as possible. She walked as though she were gliding on air…until she sprung. The mouse almost let out a squeal, but got a deadly bite on the spine before it could give its warning.

Rainpelt buried the mouse in the dirt to pick it up later. She smelled another morsel of prey, and figured there must be a family of mice living around here. She could tell by the strength of the scent that it was only one. She pounced and made her kill, but hissed as something attached to her back.

She whipped around, spitting on her attacker. Graystripe closed his eyes with humor. "Was that your first kill, Rainy?"

"Actually, my second. You didn't give me much time. How many have you caught?"

"Let's see…" He began to whisper to himself for a moment before meeting her gaze. "None."

"Ha!"

"Well, I've been tracking you, so how should I have time?" Her ears perked forward.

"Tracking me? Whatever for?"

"Well, I was hoping to steal one of your preys before you pounced."

"I see…well, that wouldn't be a real challenge, now would it?"

"So?" He looked away shyly. She stared at him with wide eyes, and then pounced on him. He yowled his surprise and pushed her off. She lay in the dirt laughing. He purred and curled up next to her. "Rainpelt?"

"Hmm?" She looked over at him, opening her eyes. He noticed a sparkle in them from the stars.

"Do you, uh, like Tigerclaw?" The question got her attention, and she sat up.

"Why would it matter?"

"Well, I was just wondering. You seem to spend a lot of time with him, and…"

"He _is_ the deputy. If he asks me to go hunting with him, I do it without asking, because I know the Clan could use it." She decided to change the subject. "We'd better finish our hunting challenge."

"Nah, you win. I'm tired from hunting today. I'll help you carry the fresh-kill back to camp." She blinked gratefully and went back to her buried mouse, followed by Graystripe who had the other in his mouth. They headed back to camp, set the prey in the fresh-kill pile, and headed to the den.

Rainpelt laid down to rest, closing her eyes for a deep sleep, but a whisper woke her. She looked over at Tigerclaw. His amber eyes were open wide and staring at her. She flinched at the hostility that began to grow. He hissed, and her head went lower to the floor in submission. He stood up, unsheathed his claws, and leaped at her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Rainpelt's eyes widened with fear. "Tigerclaw!" She ducked, but realized Tigerclaw hadn't really been looking at her. She looked up as the large tom's body soared over her head. She heard a startled yowl and turned her head sharply to the right. Morningstar was on the ground, raking his claws into Tigerclaw's flank.

"What are you doing here!" Tigerclaw growled.

"No! Leave him alone!" Rainpelt's eyes flashed. "He is the WillowClan leader, Morningstar." Tigerclaw released the cat, staring at her with bewildered eyes. She calmly walked over to him. By now they had the attention of all the warriors in the den. Morningstar's yowl had certainly awoken her Clan mates.

"Rainpelt…it's good to see my deputy again," he purred, but she could still see a hint of hostility in his eyes from battle. "It's time to come home, Rainpelt. You, Sunfur, Dewflower, and all the rest of our Clan that survived."

"I knew it!" Frostfur stood in the entrance of the den, glaring at the WillowClan cats. "I knew this day would come and you'd leave our Clan. Now, ThunderClan, now you can see why I didn't trust her from the start! Now—."

"Shut up, Frostfur!" Rainpelt spat, turning her attention to Morningstar. She opened her mouth to speak, but was yet again interrupted.

"Rainpelt!" She looked over at Bluestar. "Who is this cat?"

"He-he is my old leader, Bluestar."

"Ah, you must be the ThunderClan leader. I am Morningstar, leader of WillowClan." He took a respectful bow before locking eyes with Bluestar's icy blue eyes. "I've come to take my warriors home."

"Rainpelt, is this true?" The leader's gaze traveled to Rainpelt. She slowly nodded. "Well, you'd better leave then. I somehow always knew this day would come." Rainpelt's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Rainpelt, please. Don't leave," she heard Graystripe whisper in her ear pleadingly. "Don't leave…"

"Morningstar!" She turned to meet her old leader's gaze. "I am home."

"You're making a mistake, Rainpelt," he hissed. He caught the surprised look on Bluestar and Frostfur's face.

"If WillowClan were ever to be reborn, I would lead the Clan. You have no business returning to your leadership," Rainpelt spat.

"Why not?"

"You certainly know as well as I do." Her eyes flashed a warning. Sunfur had a puzzled look upon his face, as well as all of ThunderClan. "Now leave before I have to show you out of our territory." Morningstar's face grew tense. He looked over at Tigerclaw, who had his eyes narrowed, obviously backing Rainpelt up. Morningstar hissed.

"I'm not leaving until my warriors return to me."

"Well, it appears your warriors would like to stay here," Bluestar meowed.

"We haven't heard from Sunfur and Dewflower yet." He turned his gaze to them. Dewflower looked away. Sunfur looked down at her, and then back up at his old leader. His eyes grew cold.

"Dewflower and I will stay here for now. I don't know about Dewflower, but my loyalty is with Rainpelt. She's right; if WillowClan were to be reborn, she should lead it. You have no business leading it. You were always too soft. I don't know why Rainpelt has such a grudge against you, but it must be something important, because if I know her correctly, she doesn't usually hold a grudge unless it's for the good of the Clan."

"Mouse-brained fools!" Morningstar spat. "I don't know why you take such loyalty in this naïve little twit! She's done nothing for you but lead you to destruction!"

"She lead us here, didn't she?" Dewflower mewed, looked up and straitening her spine bravely. Rainpelt suddenly realized the determination in the medicine cat. She knew that her friend would do anything for her; even fight, even though she didn't know how. "For your information, Morning_pelt_, since you are no longer a leader, we are doing absolutely fine right here. If you want proof, we'll give it to you." She unsheathed her claws in a rapid movement.

Rainpelt shook her head. "No, Dewflower. If anyone should fight him, I should. After all, I was his deputy." Her hostile glare fell upon Morningpelt. "Besides, Morningpelt, I thought you were dead."

"And I thought my whole Clan was dead. Look at you now; you've survived," he growled. Rainpelt unsheathed her claws and had him pinned to the ground in a flash. She bent over and then whispered in his ear,

"I thought I killed you."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Morningpelt yowled and threw her off and against the wall. Sunfur and Dewflower were frozen with shock. Rainpelt had tried to kill their leader? Suddenly it all seemed to pull together; all seemed to make sense. That's why she was being so hostile. They looked at each other with the same uncertainty in their eyes, and they both gave a nod. They knew now that their loyalty lied nowhere…not within any Clan other than this one.

Rainpelt slowly got up, but was quick to slash Morningpelt against the face. She hissed, "I thought I killed you seven times!"

"I faked the last one. What, did you think you could kill me so easily?"

"I tried for the good of WillowClan. Just because your deputy disagreed with you, it doesn't mean you can destroy the forest!" Morningpelt chuckled.

"You think that was the reason I brought the rogues to attack? Just because of your decision? No, Rainpelt, WillowClan weren't loyal. They needed to be taught a lesson. They needed a new leader to rise. They needed…Orangestar."

Rainpelt was struck with shock. She froze solid. Dewflower and Sunfur's eyes were filled with confusion. What were they talking about? Morningpelt was hissing with laughter now…wicked laughter. The silver she-cat now had her lips curled back in a snarl.

"Orangestar was a horrible leader. She led WillowClan to pure despair! You intended to suddenly follow her paw-steps?" Rainpelt's eyes widened. Graystripe was trying to take this all in, his eyes wide as well.

"Orangestar knew how to run a Clan. She knew how to keep her warriors under control. She knew how to make sure they were loyal."

"And if the apprentices disobeyed their mentors once, they were slaughtered! You call that a great leader?" She shook her head in disbelief.

"Yes, I do. It taught the other apprentices to obey well," he hissed.

"And they were so silent you wouldn't even know if an attack were being launched upon our Clan!"

"I don't care! We would have found out sooner or later. I led the rogues to attack WillowClan because they wouldn't listen to me. No, Morningstar, you're too soft," he mocked Sunfur. "Well, I wasn't so soft when I wiped out the Clan, was I, Rainpelt? No, I wasn't. I was rock hard, and WillowClan didn't suspect a thing. I needed loyal warriors, warriors who would stay beside me. I thought you were one, until I realized you were too smart. You had figured out my plan."

"And it's a good thing a did, too! Otherwise, none of the Clans would exist! You trained those rogues, Morningpelt! I'd trusted you!"

"Of course I trained them. If I hadn't, WillowClan would have won." Shocked gasps ran through the den, the loudest from Dewflower and Sunfur. The golden warrior narrowed his eyes. He would stand by Rainpelt no matter what. Through thick and thin, he would fight beside her. No matter what Clan they were in.

"And we would have anyway! We needed a leader, and I was too busy fighting you!" Rainpelt yowled, her eyes cold and unwelcoming.

"You? A leader? No, Orangestar would have made sure you weren't leader. She never liked you, Rainpelt. She was always extra hard on you because she never liked you. And she still doesn't like you. When we get back to camp, she'll punish you for all you've done."

"You've gone crazy. Orangestar is dead, and she's not coming back. She hated me because I hated her daughter!"

"Her daughter was a fine deputy before me. She would have led the Clan like her mother."

"You're right; Eveningsky would have killed the Clan…like she did those kits."

"She never killed kits!" Morningpelt yowled in defiance. "It was you, Rainpelt. You killed the kits and made it look like Eveningsky." Rainpelt was silent, but held her gaze upon him.

"My entire life…my entire life while I was growing up I was told by Orangestar that I was mad…" She looked at the ground.

"You were! You thought you had a gift from StarClan!" Dewflower looked up in surprise, but Rainpelt already had it handled. She was staring at her old leader.

"I _do_ have a gift from StarClan. I realized after Orangestar died, I wasn't crazy. I was perfectly fine. I see now you're the crazy one. You always have been crazy. And I also realize it's time I put you out of your misery." Bluestar's eyes widened with surprise, but she didn't look away as Rainpelt walked slowly up to the brown rogue. She took a deep breath, and gave him a sharp blow in the throat. He fell to the floor, dead.

Rainpelt turned around; claws sheathed, and faced her Clan. She was ready to explain. "When the rogues attacked, Morningpelt had covered his plans quite well. He was an excellent actor, which made it easy for him to put on a surprised face. He began to battle the rogues. I saw a tom take the life of Frozentail, a respected she-warrior of WillowClan.

"I raced over to avenge her death, when her murderer turned around to face me. I realized with shock that it had been my leader. He clawed my leg and bit my shoulder, but I always had a paw in front of his speed, skill, and strength. I had taken one of his lives in a matter of seconds, but realized that I was greatly outnumbered with my Clan around me failing because they had no one to lead them.

"I also realized I was greatly outnumbered in two other ways: the other rogues were attacking me, and Morningpelt had six lives left. I knew my limits, and I also knew I didn't have limits. I would without a doubt die for my Clan. I took the risk and battled Morningpelt six more times. By the time I thought he was dead, I had escaped to the branches of the Weeping Willow that was in the center of our camp. I hid there, knowing my wounds would slow me down if I tried to battle again.

"I knew if my Clan survived, I would have to live to lead them. After the sounds of battle ceased, I had walked around the camp, realizing with shock my Clan was dead. I would lead no Clan. I also realized how many cats had been killed by Krone, the leader of the rogues, who is now in ShadowClan," she meowed with dread.

"They had his fur between their claws, and it dawned on me how dangerous it was that he was still alive. That's when I raced to ThunderClan, and eventually joined as a warrior," she finished, licking a paw clean of Morningpelt's blood. Dewflower's eyes were filled with disbelief, but Sunfur's were calm and understanding.

"I believe you, Rainpelt." That was all he meowed before leaving the den. Dewflower stared at the ground.

"H-how…why didn't I receive a dream about this from StarClan?" The medicine cat shook her head. "I should have questioned what really happened…I should have known. How could I have been so stupid? Of course WillowClan could have defeated those rogues with the guidance of a leader. Why didn't I…" She sighed and Rainpelt pressed her fur against her friend's flank for comfort. Bluestar gave a dismissing nod to her Clan.

"I think we all need some rest. May StarClan grant you good dreams tonight." The leader left the den and returned to her den beneath the Highrock. Queens began to leave, as well as apprentices, and warriors began to nestle down into their moss beds. Rainpelt felt a lick on her forehead. She looked up into the eyes of Graystripe.

"I never realized what you had to deal with until now. I'm sorry you had to carry such a burden," he whispered. She shook her head.

"Don't apologize; it wasn't your fault. Life comes with burdens such as these." She looked at Tigerclaw. His gaze was centered upon the wall. She guessed he was deep in thought. She shut her eyes, settling into her own moss bed. Her breathing steadied and she soon fell fast asleep, the very last sound she heard being Dewflower's paw-steps padding out of the den.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Rainpelt picked up the water vole she had left by the river. It had been days since she'd had her encounter with her deceased leader. They'd given him a proper burial and sat in vigil with him all night. Now she felt like she hadn't. She'd used to be close to him, but that was when Orangestar had been leader.

Padding into camp, she left her kill in the pile and walked over to Tigerclaw. None of the ThunderClan cats showed hostility; not one doubted her loyalty to ThunderClan now. She meowed her greeting to the deputy, and he turned to look at her with fierce warrior's eyes. They softened as they recognized her.

"Have a successful hunt?" he asked, looking straight into her eyes. She nodded and looked away, knowing why she'd approached the warrior.

"Tigerclaw, can I speak to you out of camp, please?" He nodded and followed her through the gorse tunnel. They traveled in silence. Rainpelt kept in mind she had the night to think about it, but also kept in mind that the Gathering was that night as well. She hoped Sunfur was going. Bluestar had already told her she was going to be attending.

"So, what is so important you needed privacy?" Pride and hope shone in the great warrior's eyes as he lay down to get comfortable.

"Tigerclaw, what do you think of me?" She lay down as well, meeting his gaze to make sure he weren't lying. He was silent for a moment.

"Well, I think you make an excellent warrior, and your loyalty is something ThunderClan respect."

"No, not in warrior terms…just _me_," she meowed. He frowned.

"I think you're very nice, and excellent warrior as I said, and you'll make a great mother some day," he replied sternly. "Why?"

"No reason. I was just curious," she answered quickly before getting up and leading the way back to camp. "Sunfur! Are you going to the Gathering?" she asked, running over to him. He nodded.

"Bluestar is letting me go. I just hope Mistclaw will be there," he rasped. She nodded slowly.

"I'll be there if she is. We can all catch up on things."

"Yeah, of course!" She gave him a brief nod before dashing over to Graystripe. Now it was his turn.

"Graystripe, can I have a word with you?"

"Of course, Rainpelt. What's up?" She shook her head.

"Not here. Follow me." She led him to an oak. "Graystripe, what do you think of me." She could tell by his expression that the question had caught him by surprise. He didn't take time to think.

"Rainpelt, I think you're very beautiful, a skilled warrior, a born leader, and a great friend." She was silent, eyes clouding with worry. Had he said friend on purpose, or was he hiding something. She looked into his eyes.

"No, Graystripe. Tell me the truth." Her eyes narrowed sternly as a leader's would. He sighed.

"As you wish. I knew from the time you entered camp, from the first time I looked into your eyes, I loved you. Your beauty was like nothing I'd ever seen before, and when I discovered your personality, how much I looked forward to seeing you, and how much I found myself thinking about you, I knew you were the one. I was determined to find the real you, the one that wasn't hidden by her warrior duties and her sorrow for her old Clan. If I never found the Rainpelt I was really looking for, though, I was happy just knowing you were here in my Clan." He looked at the ground, but Rainpelt stared at him with glittering amber eyes.

"Graystripe…how come you never told me?"

"I didn't know if you felt the same way or not." She nodded slowly.

"I…uh…just wanted to know," she stammered. "Are you going to the Gathering tonight?"

"Yeah…you?" She nodded again.

"We'd better get back to camp."

"Yeah, I suppose." He stood up and trotted off, leaving her behind. Her eyes widened with surprise. Had she somehow hurt him?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

(Gosh, I'm obsessed with Harry Potter now, so it's hard to find myself writing this. I'm doing this for the fans of this fanfiction. Okay, here we go.) Rainpelt yawned and stretched. It had been a few days since the last Gathering. Graystripe was still, surprisingly, ignoring her. Every time she tried to talk to him, he gave her the cold shoulder. This all flooded back to her, and her eyes grew cloudy with sadness.

The recent conditions had brought her closer to Tigerclaw, even though she thought better of Graystripe. She looked up, catching the eyes of another cat. It was Graystripe, and he immediately looked away. What had she done that hurt him so much? She shook her head and headed out of camp to clear her mind. She'd do a bit of hunting on the way back.

She traveled to a hilltop, staring down at the valley with a sigh. It was so cloudy, it seemed as though the weather was following her mood as she closed her eyes. A single teardrop soaked into the ground before raindrops followed. She looked up. Now it seemed as though not only the weather was following her mood; it seemed as though StarClan were crying with her.

She lay down, resting her head on her paws as the rain made her silvery fur wet. It was actually comforting, lying there in the rain, as though she hadn't a care in the world, but she knew that this wasn't true, and that she still had problems to face. She stood up, took one last glance at the valley below, and began walking back to camp.

"Rainpelt!" She turned, facing a shock- _another_ WillowClan cat. She stared at her old best friend with wide eyes, memories of him drowning her heart. They had grown up in the same litter, his mother being a rogue, and her mother kindly accepting him as her own, having Rainpelt being the only kit that survived out of her litter.

"Dragoneye…w-what are you doing here?" she stammered, still staring at him with wide amber eyes. _How can he be here? He died…but I thought most of WillowClan had died as well…_

"Looking for you; WillowClan needs you, Rainpelt. Surprisingly, most of the cats survived; they were just faking their death, because if they didn't, Krone would have killed them." She nodded in response.

"But why does WillowClan need me? I belong to a new Clan. I'm-I'm happy here," she choked out, tears forming in her eyes. She knew she couldn't win; she knew she'd have to leave Graystripe.

"WillowClan is to be reborn, you as our leader. You were the deputy, Rainpelt, and you need to take the place StarClan has given you. You must come back. Please," he pleaded, large green eyes. She could see the gold flecks in them as the rain fell around them. She looked at the ground.

"I-I'll think about it, Dragoneye. I'm not so sure…"

"All I can ask for is your thoughts, and if they're positive, then that's excellent. If you need me, I'll be in WillowClan territory. Mistclaw is joining me." He nodded behind him, and she could see a faint silhouette that was obviously the WindClan warrior. She gave a short nod and dismissed herself from their conversation.

Now, instead of heading back to camp, she headed outside of it, to the oak where she'd found Sunfur and Dewflower. She plopped down on the ground and sobbed. How was she supposed to make this decision? _Give me a sign, StarClan. Give me some sort of omen or prophecy. I need your guidance…I need your answers._

She turned her head to look up to the sky, as if waiting for StarClan to speak themselves. Then something caught her eye. She craned her neck to look behind her. The amber stone Graystripe had once given her was glowing. She could see her reflection in it as it lit up her tear-filled eyes. She could see shadows moving beyond her reflection. They were not ThunderClan. She closed her eyes tight and nodded. StarClan had shown her the path she was meant to take.

She stood up slowly and made her way back to camp. She knew what she had to do, but she didn't know how to do it. She walked up to Bluestar, head held high.

"Bluestar, WillowClan need me. I am to lead my Clan in its rebirth and to victory in vengeance. I hope you will understand." Her eyes were filled with sorrow as she stared into her leader's blue eyes.

"I knew you'd go; StarClan had spoken to me about it. I didn't know when, but I knew it was coming. I understand, but keep in mind that you best friend might not understand quite as well?" The leader gave her a look, flicking her tail toward where Graystripe was sitting. Rainpelt looked behind her to see where she was indicating. She nodded, taking the hint, and bowed before departing to break the news to him.

"Graystripe?" He looked up. "Um…there's something I should tell you…I'm, uh…leaving," she blurted, looking at her paws.

"Leaving?" His ears perked up with surprise. "But- why?"

"WillowClan need me, I have to go. I need to be with my Clan. You understand don't you? I mean…"

"ThunderClan are your Clan now. They need you."

"Graystripe, you have to understand. I am their leader, and StarClan have told me to go. Please, Graystripe." She looked into his eyes, but he looked away immediately. She could see a frown on his face, as his eyes grew cold.

"Fine, go." He didn't look at her until she nodded and turned around. She padded off to gather her fellow WillowClan warriors, teardrops falling on her paws as she ran.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

(The last chapter! Oh, how I've enjoyed reading your reviews for my story, and I will dearly miss reading them. If any of you are Harry Potter fans, I'll be writing a story on that next. I will dearly miss reading the emails from my fans. Thank you so much for the support that kept me going in the past.)

Sunfur's pelt was dull in the rain as the WillowClan cats made their first steps onto their journey home. Rainpelt could feel a tension rising in her heart- sorrow. Graystripe had never properly said good-bye to her. She led her Clan toward their territory, plans running through her brain as she prepared to take charge. She knew it would be difficult; they were bringing their old Clan back to life.

She stared at the ground, silent, like everyone else. She knew she wasn't the only one sad about their departing, but she knew she wasn't the only one whose loyalties truly lay in WillowClan. She did receive an expected sneer from Frostfur before they left. Her words still stung, _'I always knew you would never fit in. That's why I never trusted your loyalty!'_ They didn't sting as horribly as those she had received from Graystripe.

Tigerclaw had been disappointed to see her go. He hid it, but she could tell by the sorrow in his eyes. She trudged on through the rain, feeling the heat from her fellow warriors, which were now her Clan. She could hear a meow in the distance and stopped, listening.

"Rainpelt!" She whipped around, seeing a gray tom bounding toward her. He blended completely in the rain. Nearly hitting her, Graystripe came to a halt a paw-step in front of her, his breath misting in the cool air. "Rainpelt, I couldn't let you go with those last words hanging there. I had to properly say good-bye." Dewflower snorted.

"Graystripe…"

"No, don't even say anything. Before you go, I want you to know that you were everything to me. You and Fireheart were my best friends, and I hate to see you go. I love you so much." His eyes were cloudy like the sky, but she could see clearly the sadness that was brewing within him.

"Graystripe, don't take it personally. Remember when you gave me that stone on the day we went hunting?" He nodded. "I knew that was a symbol of your love. And I love you so much as well. If I weren't to become leader of another Clan, I'd about to become a queen, because I belong with you, as does my heart. I doubt I will ever fall in love again, because when I think of love, I think of you. Don't ever leave my heart, Graystripe." Tears welled up in her eyes again. She could not even begin to explain the pain she could feel stabbing her right now.

"I won't." He nuzzled her. "I hope we meet again someday, Rainpelt. Someday soon…someday in peace." She nodded slowly, gave him a lick on his right ear, and flicked her tail for her Clan to move on.

"Tell Fireheart I said good-bye, as well as Yellowfang, Cinderpelt, and Sandstorm. I'll miss you…" She turned around and followed her Clan through the rain. Graystripe stood and watched her go, eyes full of sorrow. He then turned around and went back to camp. Rainpelt could sense his leaving, but held her head high and continued on.

Rainstar looked around WillowClan camp. Her Clan was getting back on their paws, finally getting the revenge they had been thirsty for. They had successfully killed Krone and returned to camp with nothing but a few scratches. He seemed to have grown soft after joining ShadowClan, and ShadowClan had practically handed him over to them like an offering.

"The border is untouched, Rainstar." She turned to look at her deputy. With his brown fur and green eyes with gold flecks, Dragoneye had been an excellent help to her Clan. She kept in mind what she'd said to Graystripe, but had fallen in love with her deputy as well. She knew she could never love him as much as she had the ThunderClan warrior, but she loved him, and she didn't deny it. She was well aware that her deputy didn't know she loved him, but she could tell he had strong feelings for her as well.

"Thank you, Dragoneye. You may take a breather." He bowed his gratitude and strode off. Rainstar shook her pelt and stood up, stretching her legs in the sunlight. It was good to be back in WillowClan, but she couldn't help feeling a sense of longing to see her old friends back in ThunderClan, to see Graystripe's bug eyes, to see Fireheart's flaming pelt, Sandstorm's quick speed and skill, Tigerclaw's muscular body, and Bluestar's deep blue eyes.

She shook her head, making the thoughts go to the back of her mind. She entered her cool den, settling down there, in her moss bed. Things were going so spectacular, she couldn't be more thankful to StarClan for their success. She gave a low purr as the memories of her apprenticeship filled her mind. She was now training an apprentice of her own.

Rainstar could hear yowls of warning outside the den. She jumped to her paws immediately and dashed from her den. Looking around frantically, she didn't see right away what her Clan were caterwauling about. She looked around again, and something caught her eye. There, running down the hill, was a sleek gray figure. Her heart skipped a beat as he dashed toward camp. She took off running, ignoring the meows of surprise surrounding her.

"Rainstar!" The tom yowled happily, eyes shining. She couldn't believe her eyes. She slowed to a walk and pressed her flank against him.

"Graystripe…"


End file.
